¡5 Animatronicos, 1 Demonio, 1 Guardia y un solo destino, nena!
by Mc-19051
Summary: Pequeñas y cortas historias (supuestamente divertidas) sobre los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's adorables parodias con su leve toque romantico :3 Pasen y lean, si estas pequeñas historias te han sacado al menos una pequeña sonrisa, no dudes en dejar un review, me seria de mucha ayuda x3 Los personajes de Cambiando el juego tambien apareceran
1. Chapter 1

**.-.-.-.-.¡5 Animatronicos 1 Demonio 1 Guardia y un solo destino, nena!.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola gentecita adorable \\(ovo)/ ¿Me extrañaron? No? Bueno, muchos diréis ¨ ¿Al fin te dignaste a escribir la pre cuela?¨ Pues no, todavía estoy cuadrando un par de cosas y como han empezado las clases, ahora estoy ocupada con mis estudios :'v Quiero practicar mi capacidad para escribir en tercera persona ¿y qué mejor manera que practicarlo que escribiendo historias cortas supuestamente graciosas? No me odiéis…**

**Los animatronicos estarán en su versión humanizada, solo he dejado sus colas, orejas y ¿Cuernos?**

* * *

**El inicio**

Para Mike Schimdt, trabajar en la pizzería de Freddy era en realidad una tortura, de por sí que trabajar de noche dañaba su preciado cutis marcándole unas horrorosas bolsas debajo de cada ojo, le tocaba tener que lidiar con unos animatronicos hechos para entretener a los niños ¡Pero qué clase de entretenimiento! Un castaño posiblemente pedófilo con orejas de oso, que le daba dulces a los niños si estos se iban a una habitación con él, una rubia que tragaba en exceso, un pelimorado desejado con orejas y cola de conejo que obviamente le tiraba a ¨la otra acera¨ un pelirrojo con orejas y cola de zorro, que para Mike era el más normal, que contaba historias similares a los de los piratas del caribe, y el ultimo, un adefesio de cabello azul con cuernos blancos, posiblemente ciego y para colmo invalido ya que, según el guardia, este no tenía piernas al estar dentro de una cabina que solo mostraba de cadera hacia arriba.

-¨ ¿Este lugar es para niños?¨- Se preguntó consternado el guardia mientras veía como Chica, Freddy y Bonnie cantaban una canción infantil, se dio media vuelta, literalmente, huyendo de su lugar de trabajo.

* * *

**1 era noche con Andru**

Definitivamente, para el pobre guardia, había terminado de comprobar que su orientación sexual estaba más que jodida, casi sufría sus 3 necesidades fisiológicas al ver entrar al adefesio de cabello azul (aunque el guardia odiaba tener que admitir que el peliazul posiblemente ciego estaba bastante atractivo) en su oficina de la manera más tranquila y no dudo en empezar a manosear al pobre guardia durante unos 15 minutos, que para el guardia fueron unos 15 minutos en el cielo, ¿Por qué el adefesio hacia esto? ¡Muy simple!

Flash Back

Estaban Freddy, Chica y Bonnie tranquilamente discutiendo las posibles maneras en meter a un guardia en un traje, cuando se vieron interrumpidos por el adefesio de cabello azul, que con una simple patada derribo la puerta, ¡Estaba muy molesto! Con su esquelética y alargada cola sostenía del cuello al pelirrojo con la intención de decapitarlo.

-Es mejor que empecéis a hablar… O me llevare a vuestro amiguito al averno.- Advirtió con su voz distorsionada debido a la creciente cólera que se estaba empezando a acumular en su (muy sensual) cuerpo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- El desejado fue el primero en empezar a hablar mientras se limaba levemente las uñas.

-A mis cartas.- Fue lo único que respondió el peliazul mientras apretaba con más fuerza al pelirrojo.

-¡Oh! ¿Tus cartas del tarot? ¿O las otras?- Pregunto la rubia mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Las otras, las de póker.-

-Están en alguna parte del cuerpo del nuevo guardia.- Respondió Freddy, o mejor conocido como Pedobear, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

Fin del sensual flash back.

El guardia ya se encontraba en ropa interior sobre su escritorio mirando totalmente extrañado como el adefesio rebuscaba entre su uniforme (ya desgarrado) ¿Acaso el adefesio le gustaba mas la ropa rota que el suave cuerpo de un guardia necesitado? Quizá.

-¿Dónde están?- Pregunto por lo bajo el peliazul mientras buscaba en vano sus cartas en las ropas del guardia necesitado. Andru opto por suspirar resignado y le dedico una extraña mirada al guardia.

-¿Q-que?- Fue lo único que pudo preguntar Mike, al borde del colapso de la vergüenza al notar que el peliazul miraba un punto específico de su cuerpo, y ese era, su entrepierna, Mike se tapó su masculinidad intentando ocultar asi su vergüenza, pero fue en vano porque el peliazul no dudo en empezar a acercarse a el…

Gemidos, jadeos, y pequeños gritos similares a los de una mujer llegando al más grande de los orgasmos se escuchaban a las afueras de la oficina del guardia ¿Por qué tanto jaleo? ¡Muy simple! El (muy necesitado y virgen) guardia malinterpreto todas las intenciones del peliazul, ¡Andru simplemente quería sus cartas de vuelta!¡ Pero no! ¿Freddy no tenía otra cosa que hacer que meter sus amadas cartas en la ropa interior de Mike?

* * *

**2da Noche con Bonnie.**

Después de aquella vergonzosa noche ¿Cómo el guardia osaba volver a la pizzería? ¿Cómo? Después de haberle gritado, gemido, e inclusive, suplicado al peliazul que no se detuviera, y solo para que al final se diera cuenta que el estúpido de Andru solo buscaba sus cartas en la ropa interior de Mike ¿Con que vergüenza volvía a mostrar su cara en la pizzería? Miro al trio, todos estos miraban divertidos al guardia, claro ¿Cómo no iban a estar divertidos? Al fin y al cabo escucharon todas las barbaries que salieron de su garganta la noche pasada, al final, después de toda la ¨pasión¨ el peliazul saco una caja de cartas de su ropa interior y se fue de allí despidiéndose con un ¨Buenas noches¨ y el guardia al borde del éxtasis.

Se tapo la cara con su sombrero de guardia, y cuando volvió a poner el sombrero en su cabeza pudo notar que Bonnie estaba felizmente en la ventana de la oficina saludándolo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto el guardia al desejado.

-Hablar de cosas de ukes.- Respondió tranquilamente el de orejas de conejo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Si… Yo creo que no.-

-¿Por favor?-

-No.-

-¿Por favorsito?-

-No.-

-Te digo cómo hacer para hacer que Foxy se interese más en ti.-

-…-

-15 sensuales minutos más tarde :3-

-Y yo quede en plan ¡¨No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso¨!- Comentaba muy divertido el pelimorado mientras ayudaba al castaño con su pedicura.

-¡Yo tampoco puedo creerlo! ¡Eso fue tan vulgar!- Expuso muy entretenido el castaño mientras ojeaba una revista.

-¡Ni que lo digas!- Termino de decir Bonnie mientras le daba los toques finales a la pedicura del castaño.

* * *

**Chica… ¿Cómo decirte esto?...**

En la vida del cornudo peliazul, le había tocado hacer cosas difíciles, pero nunca una tan difícil como esa ¿Por qué a el? ¿Por qué tenían que hacer un justo? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que sacar piedra en vez de papel?! Claramente la suerte ya no estaba de su lado ¿Perder en un justo? ¡Eso era patético! Pero había que afrontar la cruda realidad, no importa si eres un animatronico, o eres un humano, o eres un adefesio, nunca, NUNCA le digas a una mujer que esta gorda NUNCA, eso era un pase directo al infierno ¿Pero sus compañeros le importaba eso? ¡Pues claro que no! Les daba exactamente lo mismo, 20 años de servicio tirados al caño, ¡Pero debía hacerlo! ¡Por su orgullo! Debia sacar ese gran hombre que estab en su interior (o al menos el cadáver) y afrontar las consecuencias, ¡Debía decirlo!

-…Chica… Estas gorda…- Esas palabras salieron como dagas de la boca del peliazul y fueron a dar directamente en el punto débil de Chica.

-5 sensuales segundos después :3-

Se veía a un Andru correr como alma que pillo Golden Freddy, siendo perseguido por una furiosa Chica ¡Vaya que estaba furiosa! Habia sacado una motosierra de quien sabe dónde y se había dispuesto a perseguir al pobre peliazul por toda la pizzería, con una sola intención en mente: Desmantelarlo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado \\(owo)/ Cualquier review es aceptado :3

Son pequeñas historias (supuestamente divertidas) que se hicieron con la intencion de entretener ¡Asi que ya saben! Si al menos, alguna de todas las cosas escritas aqui causaron aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa, me alegraria mucho saberlo por medio de un valioso review UwU


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Perdon por tardar tanto en actualzar, pero como ya saben, yo vivo en el país de las maravillas, y todo lo que esta allí desaparece y no vuelve mas, y entre lo que desaparece, allí esta mi internet, no he tenido internet todos estos días :'3 Estoy que me estrello contra las paredes.

Salvaje (y muy sexy) pelea de semes.

Era una noche normal en la pizzería de Freddy, aunque… Siendo sinceros, ¿Cómo puede ser normal una pizzería donde hay 5 endemoniados animatronicos y un demonio rondando por allí queriéndose violar al guardia de turno? Tal vez para la escritora de este fic, si, sea una noche normal en tal clase de pizzería.

Mike estaba tranquilamente viendo las cámaras de seguridad de la muy normal (hágase notorio el sarcasmo) pizzería, los 4 principales animatronicos estaban jugando felizmente poker, para sorpresa de muchos, el que iba ganando era Bonnie aunque en un principio ni sabia de que trataba el juego, todo parecía ir bien, Chica estaba a la par de Bonnie y ambos llevaban ventaja de Foxy y Freddy, estaban los 4 animatronicos en un solo lugar, faltaba cierto adefesio, pero Mike le resto importancia, tal vez Andru estuviese masturbándose en algún lugar de la pizzería mientras veía a las cucarachas y/o ratas apareándose tal vez haciéndose la idea de que estaba viendo alguna clase de porno quizá.

El guardia estaba empezando a aburrirse de estar sentando en esa estúpida silla, que para colmo, le generaba celulitis, miro con desinteres el cartel donde estaban los 3 principales animatronicos, había escuchado de uno de los conserjes, que si miraba de manera fija ese cartel durante mas de un minuto venia Golden Freddy y te violaba, Mike entrecerró los ojos para no parpadear, miro el p*to cartel durante unos 10 minutos sin recibir al oso dorado, suspiro resignado ¿Dónde estaba Golden Freddy?

-Mientras tanto en alguna dimensión paralela, oscura alterna, o lo que sea-

Se veía a Golden Freddy tranquilamente sentado en mueble super caro (de esos donde se sientan los ricos) color rojo pasión, o rojo sangre, no había mucha diferencia sinceramente, estaba fumando un tabaco, y de su cuello colgaban varias cadenas de oro que decían ¨Papa Oso¨ o ¨Tu trasero es mio¨ o ¨Vete al diablo, yo tengo mas sweg¨ , estaba conversando tranquilamente con el (muy sexy y adorado) albino de ojos negros, Druan ese dia había aprendido una valiosa lección: ¡Disney era un hijo de p*ta cuando se trataba del copryright! Golden Freddy le había explicado porque habían dos Freddys, resultaba ser que el era el verdadero Freddy solo que un dia, o quizás tarde o noche, habían llegado los de Disneyland demandando al dueño de la pizzería porque supuestamente Golden Freddy era un plagio de Winnie The Pooh (o como coño se escriba) y habían obligado al dueño a desechar a Golden Freddy.

Pero la conversación se veía interrumpida constantemente por las invocaciones de Mike, Golden Freddy le hizo una seña a Druan dándole luz verde.- Es todo tuyo, diviértete.- Despues de que Golden Freddy dijese eso, literalmente, Druan fue vomitado por el cartel callendo encima de Mike, y casi violándolo en el proceso.

Foxy había interrumpido el juego y había salido disparado hacia la oficina de su uke ¡Nadie tocaba el trasero de Mike estando el presente! Bueno… Excepto Andru, Andru era un caso especial (el pobre Foxy todavía tiene traumas) Cuando llego a la oficina de su necesitado uke se encontró con el panorama mas esperado por todos, Druan tenia a un Mike a medio desvestir tirado en el piso jadeante y muy sonrojodado, Foxy se avalanzo con fuerza hacia Druan, empezando asi, una salvaje (y muy sexy) pelea entre semes, ambos combatientes lograron salir de la oficina del guardia, ¡Vaya que la cosa estaba caliente! Foxy había logrado desgarrar algunas partes de la ropa de Druan dejando notar los marcados (y muy sexys) abdominales de Druan, Druan había logrado rasgarle la camisa a Foxy dejando ver el tonificado abdomen de este, golpes, patadas (y nalgadas?) sobraban en ese espectáculo, un grupo de fujoshis, que solo Dios sabe como entraron a la pizzería, estaban grabando la pelea y subiéndola a Facebook o Redtube, ambos sitios eran exactamente lo mismo asi que las fujoshis le restaban importancia a eso.

Hubo un momento de la sensual pelea en el que Freddy también se vo involucrado ¡Pero de que manera! Recibiendo los golpes de parte y parte, mientras que Chica, Bonnie, Mike y las fujoshis hacían sus apuestas, obviamente todos les iban a Foxy o Druan, ya que Freddy no era exactamente el mas sexy del lugar, y Golden Freddy… pues… viendo las cucarachas y/o ratas apareándose junto con Andru.

Te extrañe.

Druan había salido victorioso de aquella extraña pelea, aunque le molestaba un poco el hecho de que haya terminado en Redtube, se arqueo de hombros y suspiro resignado, estaba en el cuarto de mantenimiento, había seguido unas notas que le decían ¨ven al cuarto de mantenimiento. Att: SFLX¨ Y como el alma perdida no tenia mas nada que hacer, decidio seguir esas estúpidas notas, le recordaba a una trampa que una vez unos padres le habían puesto pensando que Druan era un demonio.- Si se trata de otra trampa hecha por la iglesia, les advierto que NO soy un demonio.- Le hablo al aire mientras volvia a ojear la nota.

-Tranquilo querido, te aseguro que no vengo por parte de la iglesia.- Se escucho una voz femenina entre las sombras del cuarto de mantenimiento, esa voz era inconfundible para el albino, preferia ser perseguido por 2 papas durante 4 horas mientras que estos les gritan ¨¡Sal de este mundo, adefesio!¨ que estar encerrado con esa lunática ¡Debio de haberlo sospechado por las iniciales de la carta! Y claro, el olor a cloroforma que salía de esta, el albino trago saliva difícilmente ¡Menudas barbaries les tenia planificada esa chica a Druan!

Awwwwwww

Un niño, por razones desconocidas que solo la creadora de este fic conoce, había quedado encerrado en la muy normal (vuelva a hacerse notorio el sarcasmo) pizzería, el niño lloraba de manera desesperada ¡Vaya que estaba asustado! ¿Dónde estaban los supuestos infantiles animatronicos? ¡Pues muy simple! ¡Estaban discutiendo a ver quien se encargaba del niño!

-¡Hazlo tu, Foxy!- Ordeno Bonnie mientras se cubria las orejas de conejo totalmente desesperado por el llanto del niño.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, Sr. Desejado, yo ya no trato a los niños!- Respondio el pelirrojo, mucho mas molesto todavía.

-¡Porque tu quisiste, pelirrojo lunático!- Esta vez la que grito fue Chica.

-Yo me encargo del niño.- Comento Freddy sonriente.

-¡NO!- Gritaron los otros 3 animatronicos al castaño, lo ultimo que quisieran seria tener otra acusación por actos de pedofilia por culpa del castaño.

-¡Entonces que lo haga Chica!- Grito Freddy un poco molesto porque los demás arruinaron su plan.

-¡¿Por qué yo?!- Pregunto Chica al borde de una crisis de ira.

-¡Porque eras una mujer, y las mujeres solo crian y cuidan niños, aparte de cocinar!- Le contesto Freddy igual de molesto.

-¡¿Ahora eres machista, Freddy?!- Pregunto Bonnie molesto, por la respuesta del castaño.

La torpe discusión seguía tomando su rumbo, y el pobre niño a punto de sufrir una deshidratación por haber llorado durante una hora seguida, cierto adefesio, que supuestamente no iba a aparecer aquí pero como la escritora de este fic no tenia mas nada que hacer lo puso de todas formas, apareció entre las sombras caminando lentamente, se acerco suavemente al niño, aunque este se asusto al verlo estar detrás suya.

-Hola, pequeñin, soy Andru, ¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunto amablemente mientras se agachaba para quedar a nivel del niño.

-Y-y-yo m-me e-escondi, p-pero j-jamas me e-encontraron y-y-y-y Chi-Chica y-y-y.- Antes de que el niño pudiera terminar de hablar, volvió a quebrar en llanto, llorando amargamente, estaba asustado.

-Ya, ya, esta bien, te ayudare, tu futuro esta muy lindo, tus padres vendrán y te recogerán, relájate, nada malo te pasara, lo prometo, tu eres Max, ¿Certo?- Pregunto curioso andru, mientras le sobaba levemente la cabeza al niño, este simplemente asintió.- Ya veo, ¿Cómo van tus videojuegos? ¿Ganaste en las maquinitas?- Volvio a preguntar mientras le sonreía levemente al niño, este se alejo un poco mirándolo un poco asombrado.

-¡S-si! Me compre esto ¡Mira!- Exclamo alegremente mientras señalaba una pequeña chapa que estaba colgada en su franela esta decía ¨I'm your best friend¨ - Y-y te compre esta a ti.- Termino de decir el niño mientras sacaba otra chapa, un poco mas grande que la suya, de sus bolsillos, y se la ponía a Andru en su camisa, esta chapa decía: ¨I'm your best friend too¨ después de que el niño le pusiera la chapa a Andru, lo abrazo, dejando al animatronico totalmente sorprendido, Andru correspondio el abrazo mientras sonreía amargamente mientras algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias.- Comento Andru mientras cargaba al niño en brazos y se lo llevaba a Mike, para que este cuidara de el.

Espero les haya gustado UwU cada review es muy valioso.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola gentecita adorable que se toma la molestia de esperar y leer mi fic \\(ovo)/ ¿Cómo han estado? Pues yo bastante ocupada, estoy hasta el cuello de estudios, a demás de que estoy en temporada de exámenes, pero nadie quiere leer sobre mis problemas ¿Cierto? Asi que… Muchas gracias por los reviews favs y follows.**_

_**Yo suelo hacer referencias a gente, no se si alguien hara alguna referencia de mi (?)**_

_**OJO: Para saber quienes son Andru y Druan, les recomiendo que lean mi otro fic (ya terminado) ¨Cambiando el juego¨**_

* * *

**Reto, retito, retado.**

Se encontraban todos reunidos, y si, cuando me refiero a todos es a TODOS incluyendo a Golden Freddy y a Druan, habían estado la mayoría jugando felizmente a la botellita, excepto Druan, le habían retado a que se metiera al cuarto de mantenimiento con cierta chica, pero ante tal reto Druan casi se mete dos crucifijos por los oídos (Me pregunto que le habrá hecho esa chica a Druan D: ) asi que todos habían optado por sacarlo del juego.

Era el turno de Andru, y como Andru no sabe hacer otra cosa que ver cucarachas apareándose y joderle la vida a Bonnie y a Mike, le había retado a Mike a hacer una cosa muy simple: ¡Meterle dos de sus dedos en uno de los agujeros de la cara de Druan! ¡Vaya que era un reto extraño! ¿El guardia se acobardo ante tal reto? ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Mike iba a demostrar que era un macho alfa-dominador-castigado**r!** (que todos sabemos que es mentira del diablo que lo sea) Se armo de valor y se encamino hacia a Druan, el cual estaba viendo la pared sin mas nada que hacer (vaya que esta traumado) Mike (sin ningún tipo de sutileza) le metio sus dedos en uno de los huecos mas grandes de Druan, y en el proceso casi hace que el alma perdida cayese al suelo por la sorpresa.

-¡IUGH!- Gritaron Bonnie y Mike al unisono asqueados al ver como un hilo de extraña baba-saliva-lubricante (?) grisáceo salía de uno de esos huecos (el que entendio, entendio) .

-M-Mike…- Empezo a decir Druan en shock sobándose una de sus mejillas.- ¡A mi no me gusta de esa forma!- Grito totalmente molesto el alma perdida, ya que a el NO le gustaba intercambiar roles (repito: el que entendio, entendio) de manera casi automática cargo a Mike en brazos.- Tendre que volverte a explicar como funciona esto, ¿cierto?- Pregunto el alma perdida mientras cargaba a Mike y se lo llevaba a algún cuarto que no tuviese cámaras.

* * *

**Cabron**

(N/A: Cabron en mi país significa persona que se deja montar los cuernos todo el tiempo, o sea, que acepte la infidelidad de su pareja)

Pedobear, quiero decir, Freddy estaba viendo de una manera sumamente detenida los cuernos de Andru, mientras que este felizmente jugaba solitario, Freddy estaba que se babeaba viendo los blancos cuernos de Andru, de un momento a otro en el rostro del castaño se formo una estúpida sonrisa, arqueo una de sus cejas dándole un toque mas sexy (Fans de Freddy griten!)

-Ca…- Empezaba a decir el castaño divertido, a penas Andru escucho hablar al castaño, giro su cabeza (la de arriba) de una manera tan brusca que en el proceso casi se la destraba, miro al castaño de una manera fúnebre.

-No te atrevas.- Dijo Andru mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Br…- Seguia insistiendo el castaño mientras su sonrisa aumentando.

-Te lo advierto.- Advirtio mucho mas molesto el peliazul.

-¡CABRON!- Grito el castaño a todo pulmón mientras se echaba a correr gaymente.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!- Gritaba Andru mientras lo perseguia con su (muy adorada-sexy-machamentemacha) motosierra.

Mike había terminado de entender que todos los animatronicos (exceptuando Foxy) estaban locos, ¿Por qué decía esto? ¡Porque ver a un animatronico con cara de pedófilo correr gaymente por toda la pizzería mientras lo persigue otro animatronico (posiblemente cabron) con una motosierra que tiene grabado ¨I'm the f*cking King here!¨ en toda su hoja y gritando ¨TE VOY A METER TU P*TO MICROFONO POR EL HORTO¨, no era algo exactamente normal!

* * *

**Adivina el personaje**

Estaban los normales animatronicos (hágase notorio el sarcasmo) jugando a ¨adivina el personaje¨ era el turno de Chica, ella decidio imitar al mas normal de los animatronicos (vuélvase a ser notorio el sarcasmo) ¿Ya saben quien es?

-¡Hola niños! Soy un animatronico illuminati que tiene el tercer ojo y puede ver tu fecha de muerte (referencia a Death Note :'v) – Hablaba Chica mientras que tenia amarrado en su cabeza dos gorritos de fiesta, de esos que son puntiagudos ¿Quizas la rubia estaba imitadno a cierto animatronico vidente?

Ante tal imitación tan barata, Andru agarro un manetel y se lo amarro a la cintura, imitando al delantal de Chica, pero en vez de decir ¨Let's Eat!¨ Este decía ¨Let's F*ck All The NIght!¨ (Quien se anota :D? ) se puso unos trapos amarillos en la cabeza y agudizo su voz.

-¡Hola niños! Soy la rubia gorda del grupo, si estoy MUY GORDA ¿Sabeis por que? ¡Porque tengo un trastorno alimenticio! ¡Pero no se preocupen! Existe algo llamado Bulimia ¿Lo sabían? ¡Consiste en vomitar todo lo que comes! ¿Quién quiero practicarlo conmigo?- Imito Andru mientras hacia gestos de como si fuese a vomitar.

-¡Oye! Eso no es cierto.- Intento defenderse Chica.

-¡Algo mas!- Grito Andru de la manera mas chillona que sus circuitos podían.- ¿Saben por que tengo un trastorno alimenticio? ¡Porque estoy enamorado de un CABRON pedófilo y me deprime que le gusten mas los niños que yo!- Seguia burlándose Andru, Bonnie, Foxy e inclusive Freddy, estaban estallando en carcajadas ante la actuación del peliazul.

-Un dia de estos me vengare…- Decia Chica al fondo mirando de manera fulminante a Andru.

* * *

**Sensual fic Freddy x Bonnie.**

¨Claramente en la Hermosa pizzeria todo era color de rosa hasta la llegada del ser mas raro del mundo, bueno, no era tan feo, ¡Como sea! En la hermosa pizzería habían 4 lindos animatronicos, excepto el pelirrojo, el pelirrojo era feo, en especial habían 2 animatronicos, uno era el castaño, era el ser mas sepsi existente en la tierra, y otro, que era simplemente hermoso, era un precioso chico de cabello morado oscuro y ojos rosa, ¡Vaya que era lindo! Como sea, el castaño sufria de constante Bullying (o como sea que se escriba) inclusive el feo de cabello azul lo había tocado y había gritado que el castaño le daba asco, un dia el muy precioso chico de cabellos morados se acerco al muy sexy castaño.

-Hola, Freddy, ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto cortésmente el muy lidno chico, el castaño se sonrojo y respondio:

-Enamorado de ti.- Respondio el castaño mientras le robaba muy sensualmente un beso al de cabellos morados, y después de allí tuvieron sexo muy salvaje durante toda la noche traumando al guardia de turno.

Fin¨

-¿Y?- Pregunto Bonnie alegremente mientras agitaba levemente su colita de conejo.

-¡¿Y?! ¡Casi se me desangran los oídos al escuchar eso!- Grito desesperada una chica morena, de pelo largo negro ondulado y ojos igual de negros, tenia una polera con una calavera en el frente, este chica no era nada mas ni nada menos que la escritora de este extraño fic ¿Qué hacia en la pizzería? ¡Muy simple! Bonnie junto a Chica la habían secuestrado para que luego la amarraran en una silla y fuera obligada a escuchar fics escritos por ambos animatronicos.- ¡ANDRU, DRUAN! ¡SACADME DE AQUÍ! ¡SOY SU CREADORA M****** SEA!- Gritaba a todo pulmón la pobre escritora mientras pataleaba en su silla.

-Calmate, no quiero que sufras de un infarto, te necesito viva para que escribas mis fics.- Comento alegremente Bonnie mientras le sonreía juguetonamente a la morena.

-¡LOS HARE UKES SI NO ME SACAIS DE AQUÍ!- ¡Palabras sabias! Port arte de magia habían aparecido Andru y Druan tumbando la puerta de esa habitación y rescatando a su amada (hágase notorio el sarcasmo) creadora.- Por algo es que los quiero.- Termino de decir alegremente la morena mientras era cargada por Andru.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo :3 muchas gracias por los reviwes, en realidad los aprecio!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holi! \\(ovo)/ Perdon por estar tardando tanto en actualizar, los estudios me quieren tragar viva! Sinceramente no me anime mucho a hacer este capitulo, porque el capitulo anterior no recibió casi comentarios, supuse que la gente se estaba empezando a aburrir de lo mismo y el alto nivel de yaoi que este fic tiene, pero meh…**_

_**~Incluire a los personajes de Fnaf2~ Alguien mas se asusto al ver el trailer oficial de Fnaf3?**_

* * *

**Toda una noche sin Andru ni Druan.**

¡Toda una noche sin ese extraño animatronico y su ¨inner¨ rondando por allí! ¿El guardia estaba feliz? ¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! Toda una noche compartiendo largos momentos privados y placenteros con su amado pelirrojo, pero el guardia quería llegar mas lejos con el pelirrojo, pero cada vez que se lo proponía, el pelirrojo salía corriendo y gritando, tal vez era asexuado o algo asi.

El guardia suspiro resignado, se estaba empezando a aburrir, estaban ambos Bonnies parados en su ventana saludándolo, pero Mike no quería hablar con ellos, no quería hablar con Bonnie, mucho menos iba a hablar con la versión travesti de este, Mike miro las cámaras al fin dignándose a hacer su trabajo, porque al fin y al cabo, las ultimas noches le había tocado ser mitad niñero mitad prostituto.

¡Vaya que estaba aburrido! Miro su reloj 12:15 AM, esos 15 minutos para el guardia parecían una eternidad, volvió a mirar a su ventana, ya no estaban ambos Bonnies, pero en cambio de eso estaban Toy Chica y Toy Freddy mirándolo de muy mala manera.

-Eres tan tierno.- Comento Toy Chica mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Te verias mucho mas tierno metido en uno de estos trajes.- Termino de decir Toy Freddy con una sadica sonrisa en el rostro.

Por lo visto Toy Freddy y Toy Chica eran los únicos que seguían el juego ¿Al guardia le importo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Suspiro mirando a la ventana con desinteres, Puppet estaba sobre su cabeza, desde que el guardia había llegado esa extraña marioneta se le había adherido a la cabeza, solo Dios sabe porque la marioneta hacia eso.

El guardia cerro la otra puerta y se dedico a dormir, en su silla aun teniendo a Puppet encima de su cabeza. Pero su intento de sueño de belleza fue interrumpido porque Mangle estaba golpeando con su otra cabeza la puerta, Mike maldijo al creador de esos muñecos y a la escritora de este fic junto con su computadora por haberle obligado a hacer este tipo de cosas.

Volvio a mirar desesperado su reloj 12:16 AM ¡Solo un m****** minuto había pasado! Si las cosas seguían asi iba a terminar volviéndose loco.

* * *

**Pelea de Divas.**

Bonnie y Toy Bonnie se encontraban vagando libremente por la pizzería resignados de que Mike no quería hablar con ellos, ahora ambos estaban tristes y tenían hambre (como coño un robot puede tener hambre?) se dirigieron a la cocina, y Chica estaba allí dándose gustosos besos con Freddy ¡Al fin el castaño se dedicaba a mimar a su rubia! Pero su momento fue interrumpido cuando ambos Bonnies entraron a la cocina pidiendo pizza, Chica, como toda rubia que es al ser interrumpida en pleno cebo, respondio de muy buena manera:

-Iros a comer mierda, dejadme en paz.- Respondio la rubia cruzándose de brazos.- Preguntenle a Toy Chica ella debe saber hacer algo mas que putear por toda la pizzería.- Termino de decir Chica mientras se devolvía hacia su castaño, por lo visto a Chica no le agradaba mucho Toy Chica, es comprensible, Toy Chica es mucho mas delgada, linda, adorable, y tiene un trasero enomre.

Ambos Bonnies obedecieron y se fueron hacia Toy Chica, Toy Chica también los mando a comer mierda, porque ella no sabia cocinar.

-Este lugar es muy aburrido.- Comento Toy Bonnie mientras se sentaba en el escenario.

\- Ni que lo digas, uf, extraño a esos 2 locos, hacen a este lugar mas interesante.- Complemento Bonnie mientras cerraba los ojos avergonzado, era cierto, extrañaba a su peliazul salvaje.

-¿Quiénes?- Pregunto Toy Bonnie curioso.

-Andru y creo que el adefesio que siempre lo sigue se llama Druan.-

-¿Y donde están?-

-Ni idea, después de que la pizzería cerro ellos se fueron.-

-Oh, ¿Son lindos?-

-Si, Andru es muy lindo, y su ¨inner¨ no se queda atrás.-

\- ¿Estan solteros?-

-Andru es mio, ni te le acerques.- Respondio Bonnnie entrecerrando los ojos mirando de muy mala manera a su versión travesti, ya sabia muy bien por donde venían tantos rodeos.

-Eres muy quisquilloso.- La versión travesti de Bonnie le dedico una mirada similar a este.

-Y tu pareces una puta barata, que no se sabe maquillar.-

-Al menos yo si tengo cejas.-

-Prefiero no tener a cejas a parecer una puta barata.-

\- VIEJA.-

-PUTA.-

-DESEJADA.-

-COSA INCOGIBLE (wat?).-

-GORDA.-

-DESNALGADA.-

Y los insultos seguían, y seguían, Foxy, Mangle y un grupo de fujoshis estaban en modo stalker viendo la pelea de divas que se estaba formando, ¡La cosa se estaba poniendo fea! A penas empezaron los golpes, el grupo de fujoshis y ambos zorros empezaron a gritar ¨¡PELEA DE DIVAS!¨ empezaron a grabar la pelea, habían patadas, golpes, y obvio, tirones de cabello y orejas.

Fuera del grupo que estaba disfrutando la pelea y subiéndola a Redtube, los demás animatronicos, estaban con cara de ¨WTF?¨ incluyendo al guardia, que estaba comiendo palomitas junto con Puppet y Jeremy viendo la pelea entretenidos.

* * *

**Mangle, basta.**

¡Joder! Mike había pensado que eran mentiras de Jeremy cuando este le dijo, ¨Mangle es la más fastidiosa de todas, inclusive, es más fastidiosa que Toy Chica¨ Mangle se acercaba a su oficina cada 5 segundos, se trepaba al techo, hacia una perfecta imitacional exorcista, se trepaba al techo (creo que ya dije eso) mordía la puerta, saltaba, tiraba a Balloon Boy contra las ventanas, ¡Era un animatronico desesperante! Inclusive, hubo un momento en el que tiro a la versión travesti de Bonnie contra la ventana.

-¡Déjame pasar!- Chillo la animatronica de cabello blanco con algunas mechas en rosa y ojos ámbar.

-NO.- El que chillo esta vez fue Mike.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡SOLO QUIERO SABER A QUE SABE TU LOBULO FRONTAL!-

-¡NO!-

-¡POR FAVOR!-

-¡BASTA!- Ahora era Toy Freddy el que chillaba desesperado por los gritos.

-¡NO!- Chillaron Mike y Mangle al unisono.

-¡Hola!- Saludo Freddy amigable y sonriente, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue que le tiraran una silla a la cara.

Chica y Toy Chica veían sin interés esa extraña pelea.

-Entonces, querida… Tu estas casada con… eso.- Señalo Toy Chica a Freddy el cual se sobaba el rostro por la silla que le habían tirado.

-Si… Por desgracia.- Respondió Chica mirando sumamente molesta al castaño.

* * *

**¡Ya era hora!**

Al fin, el dúo dinámico volvía a mostrar sus caras en la pizzería, pero lucían un poco extraños, tanto Andru como Druan estaban todos llenos de manchas rojas, y olían a alcohol y hierbas, estaban desarreglados, y por lo visto Druan estaba fumado o ebrio, eran las 7:00 AM, era domingo así que no tenían por qué preocuparse, la pizzería no abriría ese día.

Posiblemente al estar de esas formas, se daba a entender que posiblemente se habían metido a una fiesta de universitarios, y todo había salido mal y hubiesen matado a todos los presentes en la fiesta, eso explicaría el olor a licor, y las manchas rojas.

El duo miro estupefacto a la pizzería ¡Estaba hecha un desastre! Ballon Boy estaba prendido fuego, y Bonnie y Toy Bonnie estaban asando malvaviscos encima del fuego que salía de Ballon Boy, Mangle estaba trepada al techo y decía cosas en portugués (o eso creo) Chica y Toy Chica estaban comiendo pizza ignorando al resto, Freddy y Toy Freddy estaban teniendo una pelea de Pizza, si, así es, se golpeaban con trozos de pizza, ensuciando más la pobre pizzería y Mike y Jeremy estaban durmiendo con Foxy en la oficina, posiblemente habían tenido alguna clase de orgia con el pelirrojo.

-Oie…- Hablaba difícilmente Druan porque estaba hasta las cejas (indirecta para Bonnie) de hierba.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Andru, el cual seguía sobrio,aunque se hubiese metido de cabeza en un barril lleno de vodka.

\- Te…. Quiero men, pero *hic* no quieo una ogia *hic* contigo.- ¡Druan no solo estaba fumado, estaba super ebrio también! Druan apoyo su cabeza en el pecho metalico de Andru.

-Yo tampoco quiero una orgia contigo.- Esa conversación al robot le parecía totalmente carente de sentido.

-Oie…-

-¿Qué?-

-Dime que…. *hic* Mike *hic* sigue siendo vigen *hic*…- Druan le puso sus manos en los hombros a Andru.

-No, ya no lo es, tuvo una orgia con Jeremy y Foxy.- Respondió Andru, fastidiado.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Druan, solo dios sabe cómo, se quitó todo el alcohol y hierba que llevaba consigo, y puso los pies en la tierra.

-Se mas especifico.- Toda rastro de estar borracho o fumado, se desvanecieron de manera casi automática, miro de manera fría a Andru.

-Mike ya no es virgen, porque tuvo una ORGIA con Foxy y Jeremy.- Andru repitió lo anteriormente dicho mientras rodaba los ojos totalmente fastidiado por las insistencias de Druan, pero para salvación de Andru, su amado conejito se le acerco y lo abrazo con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba avergonzado, Andru correspondió el abrazo agitando la cola levemente.

-Ahora os parecéis mucho mas.- Comento Druan viendo a ambos peli azules abrazándose.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Andru mientras rompía el abrazo y se daba cuenta de que no era Bonnie a quien estaba abrazando, estaba abrazando a un peli celeste con orejas de conejo un poco más finas que las de Bonnie y su cara era mucho más pálida, tenía unas pecas, y tenía dos grandes botones rosados a cada lado de las mejillas, tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes y lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Pregunto Andru estupefacto ¡Ese definitivamente no era su Bonnie!

-Soy Toy Bonnie, una versión mucho más atractiva a la anterior.- Respondió el travesti mientras le sonreía juguetonamente a Andru, Andru lo hizo a un lado y se dispuso a buscar a Bonnie, no tardó en encontrarlo, Bonnie lo recibió de manera mucho más afectiva que Toy Bonnie, le mando una cachetada que casi hace que la cabeza de Andru gire 360º.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a abrazar a esa arpía?!- Chillo Bonnie sumamente molesto.

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iban a traer una versión travesti de ti mientras yo no estaba?- Se defendió Andru.

-Como sea, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-No me lo vas a creer, primero Druan y yo fuimos a pasear, nos encontramos a un vago, nos ofreció alcohol y hierbas, Druan obviamente acepto, luego, caminando, Druan se violo a una tipa, la tipa quería más y nos ofreció que nos fuéramos a su fiesta ¡Asombrosa fiesta! Hubo alcohol, y mucha hierba.- Explicaba Andru bastante entretenido.

-¿Y por qué estáis llenos de sangre?-

-Esto no es sangre, son restos de mermelada de fresa, Druan y yo nos fuimos después a un huerto de fresas, y nos volvimos locos comiendo fresas (como coño puede comer un robot?)- Termino de decir Andru sonriente.

Bonnie abrazo a Andru y agito levemente su colita de conejo.- Te extrañe.- Dicha estas palabras le dio un beso a Andru en la mejilla donde previamente lo había cacheteado.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, cada review es muy valioso! Se que no tendria mucha logica que el fic se siguiera llamando ¨¡5 animatronicos, 1 Demonio, 1 Guardia y un solo destino, nena!¨ teniendo en cuenta que incluire a los personajes de Fnaf2, pero, meh... Lo dejare asi tal cual :3**_

_**Creo que este fic no es tan llamativo por el alto nivel de yaoi que contiene, seguramente yo sea muy buena escritora, pero la mayor parte de mis fics pierden el atractivo seguramente por ser yaoi, pero meh... :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola! Aquí su adorada escritora reportándose! Como muchos ya sabréis, ya paso el (muy odiado por mi) dia de San Valentin, y bueno, obviamente, siguiendo todo tipo de cliché de escritora, he de hacer un par de historias respecto a eso :3**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews, fueron de bastante consuelo UwU**_

* * *

**Siendo tu nemesis, un yate, y un candelabro.**

Mike, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie y cualquier fujoshi que estuviese pasando por allí, estaban que sufrían el mayor de sus orgasmos ¿Por qué? ¡Muy simple! Andru, estaba vestido de un sensual capitán, y Foxy estaba vestido de un super mega sensual esmoquin, Andru, llevaba la típica ropa de un osado pirata, una camisa rasgada, que dejaba ver parte de su varonil pecho, esos pantalones de mezclilla, y las botas, botas negras, estaba mas despeinado que de costumbre, y se había pintado los ojos de negro ¡Parecia todo un pirata! Foxy no se quedaba atrás, ¿Quién diría que Foxy luciría 10 veces mas sexy en esmoquin?

-¿P-Por que estais vestidos asi?- Hablo difícilmente Mike, intentando controlar su sangrado nasal al ver a SU pelirrojo vestido de esa forma.

-La escritora de este fic, nos dijo que debíamos aceptar nuestras diferencias y actuar como el opuesto.- Respondio Andru, usando un tono de voz bastante extraño, pero que no dejaba de ser sexy.

-Pero no sabemos nada de como actuar como el opuesto.- Concluyo Foxy mirando de mala manera a Andru.

-¡Tienes razón asqueroso coyote de agua dulce!- Grito Andru un tanto emocionado, a este animatronico siempre le gustaba probar cosas nuevas, se escucha el rumor que el fue el que escribió todos los libros del kamasutra.

-¡Que no soy un coyote!- Reclamo Foxy bastante consternado.

Andru ignoro totalmente a Foxy y se dispuso a seguir con su monologo de capitán, Foxy lo siguió intentando pillar cada vez que el peliazul disfrazado de capitán se equivocara para empezarle a hacer bullyng (o como coño se escriba).

-¡Argh! ¡Eh aquí el capitán cola chueca! ¡Dadme todos sus traseros (?)!- Gritaba Andru animado siendo seguido por Foxy.

-Es tesoro, no trasero.- Le corrigio Foxy.

Andru saco una hoja de uno de sus bolsillos y la ojeo por unos segundos.- Tienes razón, ya decía yo, que ¨trasero¨ no era muy lógico.- Susurro por lo bajo el peliazul, mientras corregia lo que decía la hoja.

Asi continuaron los extraños monólogos, Foxy se confundia cada 10 segundos con las cartas, y las tiraba al piso, y Andru felizmente seguía con su monologo, confundiéndose con las palabras.

-Disculpe, capitán, creo que no debería llamarlo de esa forma.- Empezo a decir Foxy ya consternado por la pésima actuación de Andru.

-¿Po' que?- Pregunto curioso el de ojos blancos, por alguna extraña razón el peliazul había empezado a hablar con un acento cubano.

-Porque usted no tiene un barco.-

-¡Tienes razón, grumete!- Dicho esto el supuesto capitán había salido corriendo hacia una de las tantas puertas, minutos después las paredes fueron destruidas por un enorme ¨barco¨ que había entrado en la pizzería.-¡Ajah! ¡Arrodillaros ante vuestro nuevo capitán!- Gritaba Andru en la proa del ¨barco¨, que en realidad era un yate que solo Dios sabe de donde lo saco.

-¿De donde sacaste ese yate?- Pregunto Foxy sorprendido por el tamaño del yate.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber…- Fue lo único que respondio el capitán mientras se sentaba en su ¨barco¨.

-Sabes que no te dejare de molestar hasta que me digas, ¿Cierto?- Inquirio el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno….- Se arqueo de hombros el capitán y empezo a narrar.

*Sensual flashback*

Andru y Druan estaban mas que divertidos en esa extraña fiesta en la que se habían colado, después de que Andru fuese metido de cabeza en un barril de vodka, un gay lo abrazo por uno de sus brazos.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado que se sentiría tener sexo con un robot.- Le susurro sensualmente el gay a Andru en el oído.

-Pues síguete preguntando.- Respondio tajante el peliazul mientras intentaba quitarse al gay de encima.

-Te dare algo muy lindo.-

-No.-

-Por favor.-

-No.-

-Por favorsito.-

-Si te violo, ¿Me dejas en paz?-

-¡Claro!-

-Despues en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa-

El gay estaba tan ebrio, que no había podido diferenciar a Andru de un candelabro, el gay estaba montado a este, y cantaba de una manera horrorosa:

-¡Aimmmm gona flai from de chendelieeeeer, from de chendelieeeer!- Cantaba o mas bien chillaba el gay montado en el candelabro, Andru lo observaba en silencio, sentado en la cama.

-¿Qué era lo que me ibas a dar?- Pregunto curioso el robot.

-Por allí están *hic* las llaves.- Respondio el gay todavía montado en el candelabro.

Andru tomo las llaves de lo que sea que fueran y se largo de allí, se largo de la fiesta, dejando a Druan tirado en la dicha fiesta, y se fue al muelle ¿Por qué? Porque tenia el presentimeinte de que allí encontraría su rencompensa, y asi fue, presiono uno de los botones, y un yate sono.

-¿Qué demonios voy a hacer yo con un yate?- Se pregunto a si mismo el peliazul, mirando extrañado el gigantesco vehiculo acuático.

*Fin del sensual flashback*

-Al fin y al cabo, si le di utilidad, curioso, ¿No?- Comento el epliazul mientras compartia un par de cervezas de raíz con el pelirrojo.

-Ni que lo digas.- Completo Foxy. Dicho esto ambos robots chocaron sus cervezas, en modo de brindis.

* * *

**Recuerdos de esa extraña fiesta.**

-Quiero mas detalles sobre esa fiesta, en la que tu y Druan estuvieron casi toda la noche.- Ordeno Bonnie mientras miraba de mala manera a Andru.

-Claro, ¿Te molesta si empiezo desde el principio de la noche?- Respondio Andru, obviamente el peliazul no era estúpido y le iba acontar la parte del yate, se saltaría esa parte.

*Otro sensual flashback*

Druan y yo nos encontrabamos vagando por las calles de la ciudad, obviamente como estaban las fechas de los carnavales, la gente simplemente nos pasaba de largo y pensaba que estábamos disfrazados de demonios, un punto a nuestro favor.

-Psssssssssttttttt- Ese sonido provenia de un callejón, Druan fue el primero en adentrarse, y yo, torpemente le seguí, había un asqueroso mendigo con cara de querer violarse a la basura.- Tengo lo que buscan…- Empezo a hablar el mendigo mirándome de una manera extraña.- ¡Ta-Da!- Exclamo mientras abria una caja, y en esta habían distintos sobres y polvos, y también una botella de Bucanna 18.- Le doy todo lo que esta aquí, a cambio que uno de ustedes, me haga sentir querido, ya saben.- Druan y yo intercambiamos miradas.

-Vamonos.- Ofreci yo.

-Tengo un plan…- Replico Druan sonriéndome de manera complice.

-Tu plan no me gusta.- Druan era un ser pensante y astuto, pero al fin y al cabo, el era una replica mia, asi que ya me sabia todas sus cartas.

\- Anda, a penas salgamos de la vista de la gente lo sacamos, es muy simple.- Me rogo Druan.

-¿Sabes lo extraño que seria que metieran el cuerpo de un mendigo en tu cuerpo? ¡Ponte en mi lugar!- El mendigo simplemente nos miraba un poco extrañado.

-Eres una maquina.-

-Y tu un alma perdida.-

-¡Por favor!-

-¡Por favor, tu!-

-Ish.- Se quejo Druan, llevándose al mendigo a algún lado del callejón, su plan era muy simple: Matar al mendigo y esconder su cadáver en mi cuerpo, un plan bastante asqueroso a mi parecer, poco después de que Druan y el mendigo desaparecieran en la oscuridad, solo escuche un grito desgarrador al fondo, la gente lo ignoro.

Poco después salio Druan, lleno de sangre, me miro, luego se encamino hacia la caja y empezó a ingerir todo lo que estaba en esta.

-15 minutos después-

-¡Oie! Mamih, usteh esta wena pa' darle hasta por las *hic* orejas…- Druan, el maestro de los piropos, andaba, literalmente violándose con ropa a una tipa que se consiguió por la calle, y a la tipa le encantaban esos piropos tan raros, yo simplemente los observaba, esperando lo inevitable.

-¡Que rico, papi! Vamoh pa' disfrutar mas.- Chillaba la tipa mientras se daba de lengua con Druan, asqueroso, lo mas triste del caso es que Druan era igual a mi, era perturbador.

-2 horas después-

-Usaste condon, ¿Cierto?- Pregunte caminando a la par de Druan, el cual ya no estaba en esta tierra.

-Despues de ingerir una alta cantidad de *hic* sustancias herborias no es necesario usar condon.- fue lo único que se digno a responderme mientras señalaba una mansión donde se estaba dando la madre de las fiestas.- Ese es nuestro *hic* destino, vamos.- Termino de decir mientras salía corriendo a la carretera, un camión lo arroyo, pero el se levanto como si nada y siguió con su destino.

-Ya en la fiesta, transcurridas 3 horas-

-¡Alabad a vuestro nuevo dictador!- Gritaba Druan montado sobre un avestruz, si, un avestruz el cual había llamado ¨Fifi¨ aunque este avestruz fuese macho.

-¡Alabado!- Gritaban los universitarios que hacían reverencias a su nuevo ¨dicatador¨ ¿Acaso yo era el único que todavía tenía los pies sobre la tierra? Parecía ser que sí.

-¡Quemaremos a aquellos que no tengan cejas!- Seguía con su monologo, el supuesto dictador.

-¡Sí!- Gritaban eufóricos los universitarios, Bonnie debía de estar convulsionando en la pizzería.

Muy bien, era hora de acabar con el show, el dictador debía irse, interrumpi el show, y me lleve a Druan a rastras hasta el bosque, debía admitirlo, nos habíamos perdido, caminamos, bueno yo camine, Druan lo tuve que arrastrar, estaba un poco desorientado y con hambre, mirando hacia varios lados, choque con algo, o más bien alguien, era un tipo altísimo, media los 4 metros minimo, estaba vestido de esmoquin, era blanco y no tenía cara (Oh mi dios! Es slenderman D: ).

-Oh, ¡Hola! Soy Andru, y el ebrio que estoy arrastrando es Druan, ¿Podrías decirnos donde hay un huerto de frutas? Es que tenemos hambre.- Salude amistosamente e yendo directo al grano.

-Primero… Debéis… Recoger mis 8…notas.- Fue lo único que ese tipejo me dijo antes de desaparecer.

-1 hora después-

Bien, solo me faltaban 2 notas, Druan seguía sin mostrar señales de al menos estar en este mundo, todo iba bien hasta que.

-Ola ke ase?- Ese tipejo se apareció ante mi con muchos tentáculos negros a su alrededor, hice lo más sensato que se me ocurrió: Patearle con fuerza la entrepierna, y así hice, por lo visto mi patada fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que del tiro a ese tipo le saliese un rostro.- Tu… Grandísimo hijo de la gran…- Su dolor era notorio.

-¿Gane?- Pregunte curioso.- ¿Dónde esta el huerto de frutas?- Tenia hambre, y mucha.

-Por allá.- Señalo ese tipo, era una granja, no muy grande ni muy pequeña, y lo único que habían eran fresas.

*Fin del sensual flashback*

El peliazul suspiro resignado, al ver que Bonnie estaba plácidamente durmiendo, tal vez ni había escuchado la mitad de la historia, el de ojos blancos se acercó con suavidad al rostro de su amante, y le propició un suave beso en los labios.- Descansa.- Susurro mientras sonreía levemente.

* * *

**La pareja más crack.**

Desde que Andru le había sonreído de esa manera tan extrañada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, Druan se maldecía a si mismo cada vez que recordaba el porqué de su ahora miserable situación, apretó con más fuerza el ramo de rosas rojas, que tenía en una de sus manos, volvió a mirar a su objetivo ¿Qué había hecho el para merecerse eso? ¿A caso la escritora de este fic se había terminado de volver loca? Tal vez.

Miro de nueva cuenta, al robot ¿Era una clase de broma? El robot posiblemente ni supiera que iba para 30 minutos observándolo en silencio , ojeo su rostro, nunca se había dado cuenta que el robot tuviese unos finos labios, y esa preciosa mirada, el alma perdida se maldijo por haber pensado en eso.

¿A caso la escritora termino de fumarse algo y haría un Druanx Andru? ¡Por supuesto que NO!

-T-ten…- Al fin hablo Druan entregándole el ramo de rosas al de cabello celestes.

-¡Oh! S-son preciosas.- Exclamo muy ruborizado Toy Bonnie, tomando el ramo de rosas y dándole un beso a Druan en la mejilla.- M-muchas gracias.- Termino de decir el de ojos verdes sonriente.

-De nada.- Respondió Druan desviando la mirada un poco avergonzado, Andru le debía una muy grande.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado! Cada review es muy apreciado :'3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aquí Mc reportándose! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien!**_

_**Recuerden que ya empecé a hacer la pre cuela de ¨Cambiando el Juego¨ La actualizare tan pronto como pueda x3.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews favs y follows, recuerden que tengo una cuenta en Deviant Art, y me gustaría mucho que se tomasen la molestia de pasarse por allí :3**_

_**Aquí están un par de dibujos en digital que hice de los Toys:**_

_** /d8cxhxw**_

_** /d8ecn7p**_

**_ /d8dmurm_**

_**Oh! Por cierto, para aquellos que lo hayan olvidado, este fic está siendo narrado con las versiones humanizadas de los animatronicos, y NO son las versiones de Pole-Bear, ya vi sus diseños y no me gustaron mucho que digamos, hay muchos que están encantados con esos diseños, anyway.**_

* * *

**¿Mike?**

Claro, como ya era habito, nuestro querido guardia andaba felizmente en su oficina, haciendo su trabajo: prostituirse. Claro, pero esta vez el castaño extrañamente disfrutaba de su nuevo cliente: Druan, el albino se había colado en la oficina y ya lo había acorralado contra la pared, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa revienta ovarios, moja bragas, o como quieran decirle.

-Hola, mi precioso castaño, ¿Listo para divertirte?- Pregunto sonriente Druan, con una mirada sumamente sexy.

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamo ¨Mike¨ mientras rodeaba con suavidad el cuello del albino y lo atraía hacia si, pero su opuesto, perdió automáticamente todo rastro de estar lujurioso, excitado o algo asi, ¡Es mas! Su cara se puso palida y su sonrisa se borro, dejando que de sus labios brotasen un leve ¨Mierda¨.

-5 sensuales segundos mas tarde-

Se veía a Druan correr como alma que pillo el diablo.- ¡NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE!- Gritaba desesperado el pobre albino, siendo perseguido por Mike, que en realidad era Toy Bonnie que estaba disfrazado de guardia ¡Toy Bonnie solo quería que alguien le metiese ¨amor¨ por su retaguardia! ¿Era necesario todo este cortometraje?

Claro, mientras Druan seguía corriendo, Mike estaba compartiendo jugosos besos con Foxy en Pirate's Cove. Druan tendría su venganza contra Foxy, pero primero lo primero: Quitarse a Toy Bonnie o alias la versión travesti de Bonnie de encima.

* * *

**Toy Andru.**

*Pregunta ignorante: número 456* ¿Por qué Andru no tiene una versión Toy?

Claro, la escritora de este fic, la fujoshi mas crack existente, tenia la respuesta a todo que tuviese que ver con sus dos adorables (y muy sensuales) fan characters de Fnaf, ¿Por qué Andru no tenia una versión Toy? Era una pregunta muy consternante, ¿Pero la escritora respondería la pregunta? La respuesta era equivalente a la raíz cuadrada de -0 elevado a pato, dividido entre Druan multiplicado por Toy Bonnie, pero para muchos la respuesta no era tan obvia, asi que no le quedo mas que escribir un blooper como respuesta:

Todo parecía ir normal en la subnormal pizzería de Freddy, todos los animatronicos seguían con su inteligencia obtusa, haciendo lo que normalmente hacían: Intentar quemarse unos con otros con lanzallamas, pero cierto peliazul hacia mucha falta, ¿Dónde estaba? Donde se suponía que debía estar, había un animatronico mucho mas pequeño, con el tamaño de un niño, de cabello celeste, con orejas y cola de lobo color celeste, ¡Era una animatronico sumamente adorable! Los típicos botones caracteristicos de los Toys a cada lado de su cara, ojos grandes y una expresión infantil, ¡Era una monada!

Pero no todo era de color rosa, Bonnie casi lo patea un par de veces, porque ese animatronico NO era su macho alfa castigador, pero Toy Andru seguía felizmente caminando por la pizzería, le era fácil esconderse, digo si solo media un metro, la mitad de lo que media su versión original.

Este jugaba con Ballon Boy y Puppet, lo cual era muy extraño, ya que teniendo en cuenta como era el Andru original, el hubiese patead a Ballon Boy y limpiado los pies con Puppet.

Ambos pedobears, estaban fijados en el pequeño Andru, como todo robots pedófilos se abalanzaron contra el pequeño Toy Andru y lo violaron salvajemente.

Fin.

¿En serio? NO.

Antes de que Toy Freddy y Freddy pudiesen acercarse a Toy Andru, el Andru original, casi los desmantela con golpes, mordiscos y castramientos, SI, Andru castro a ambos Freddys, no preguntéis como, pero lo hizo, ¿Dónde se había metido Andru todo este tiempo? Muy simple, la escritora de este fic, al fin se había dignado a dibujarlo, pero esta era demasiado perezosa como para pintarlo y/o subirlo en su cuenta de Deviant Art.

Andru cargo a su versión Toy y se lo llevo de allí antes de que algo malo le pasase.

Ahora sí, FIN.

* * *

**Dos machos alfas castigadores muy territoriales.**

*SpringTrap y Andru, ya llevaban 2 horas mirándose mutuamente a los ojos, viendo quien cedía primero, pero ninguno de los dos cedia, era una silenciosa pelea, SpringTrap, era un animatronico de cabello amarillo opaco, ojos grices, cicatrices por todas partes, a simple vista se le veía que era un seme territorial y muy agresivo, pese a que tuviese una oreja y media de conejo. (Se les hace familiar?)

Andru, no se quedaba atrás, era territorial y agresivo, Cabello azul-negro, ojos gris claro, era un animatronico relativamente nuevo, tenia cuernos y una cola bastante peculiar, una cola compuesta por una cadena de vertebras, era alto, era verdaderamente espeluznante si se cabreaba en serio, y esta vez no era la excepecion, SpringTrap le había tocado el trasero a Bonnie, a SU Bonnie, su puta-diva, NADIE hacia eso excepto el.

-Ya van para 2 horas.- Comento aburrida Toy Chica.

-Ni que lo digas, solo por esa estúpida vieja.- Se quejo Toy Bonnie, indignado porque tales semes se peleaban de esa forma por una puta-diva.

-Es una pelea de territorio.- Musito Freddy.

-El que ceda primero, será el mas débil.- Complemento Toy Freddy.

-Y ninguno de los dos cedera, por su orgullo, podrían estar asi por días.- Termino Golden Freddy cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero es muy aburrido verlos de esa forma, ¡Dense un beso!- Ordeno Foxy obstinado de la aburrida pelea, pero ambos animatronicos dirigieron su mirada al pelirrojo, casi mataban al pelirrojo con la mirada.

-Eres patético.- Musito SpringTrap, mirando de manera retadora a Andru.

-No me degradare a tu nivel, de pelear con insultos.- Replico Andru, aguantándose las ganas de asestarle un golpe a SpringTrap.

-¿Degradarte mas? Eso es imposible.- Ok, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Andru se abalanzó de manera casi automática hacia SpringTrap, con una sola intención: Terminar de desmantelarlo. Hubo patadas, y golpes muy severos, SpringTrap le arranco un brazo a Andru, Andru jugaba muy sucio, 20 años con Druan ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuese un saco de rosas? Uso su cola con la intención de arpón, y se la clavó un par de veces en el cuerpo a SpringTrap, hubo un momento en que SpringTrap, agarro la cola de Andru y se la arranco, ¡La cosa estaba muy fea para el peli azul! Pero aun así Andru no quitaba esa sonrisa de su rostro, una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Qué tanto sonríes?- Pregunto SpringTrap obstinado ante la sonrisita de Andru.

-Soy un Fan Character.- Respondió este con tono muy soberbio.

-¿Y?-

-Las leyes de la física no aplican muy bien conmigo que digamos.- Dichas estas palabras, su brazo se regenero al igual que su cola.

La sonrisa de Andru aumento, y se abalanzó con mucha más fuerza hacia SpringTrap, y ya saben, ¨Ojo por ojo¨ Brazo por Brazo, Andru le arranco ambos brazos a SpringTrap sin ningún tipo de sutileza, dejando demostrar quién era el verdadero macho alfa castigador, dueño del trasero de Bonnie.

* * *

**El regreso de Nytta y una pelea de Chicas.**

Aparte de que Druan fue perseguido por un robot travesti por horas, lo violo analmente una ¨fan¨, ¡¿Ahora le tocaba tener que volver a ver a esa puta gata otra vez?! La abstinencia de no poder violarse a Mike lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, Mike sabia su mayor debilidad: Druan era mortalmente alérgico a los gatos, y el guardia no había dudado en traerse a Nytta hacia la pizzería, y restregársela por todo el cuerpo frente a Druan, dándole a entender al alma perdida que no quería tener sexo con el.

Y para colmo todos los animatronicos, exceptuando a Andru y a Puppet, andaban encantados con la dulzura que emanaba la pequeña gata negra con patitas blancas ¿Era esto una broma? Miro a Puppet, Puppet obviamente le ofreció un porro para que se relajara, y ya se había fumado unos 5, pero la abstinencia no lo dejaba drogarse tranquilo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de como deshacerme de esa gata?- Le pregunto Druan a Puppet, que se encontraba abrazado a la cabeza del albino. Puppet negó levemente con la cabeza.

Druan tomo otro porro y lo encendió, necesitaba relajarse, la pelea de Andru con SpringTrap lo entretuvo bastante, pero necesitaba algo mas de acción, una idea se cruzo por su mente.- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo, amigüito?*- Pregunto Druan con una sensual sonrisa en su rostro, Puppet asintió.

-15 sensuales minutos después-

Se veía pelear a ambas Chicas salvajemente y a Druan junto con Puppet ahogándose en carcajadas, la pelea salio por un chisme que el mismísimo Druan invento, ¨Toy Chica había dicho que el trasero de Chica era pura celulitis y que Freddy preferia mas a Toy Chica y que por eso habían tenido una noche de sexo salvaje¨ tal chisme no solo trajo la pelea de las Chicas, ¡También trajo la de los Freddys!

-Esto parece un ring de pelea.- Comento Golden Freddy, también conocido como el líder de los Papas Osos.

-Y también parece un motel.- Complemento Mangle mirando como Andru compartia besos con Bonnie, y Foxy con Mike.

Como Mangle, Golden Freddy, Balloon Boy y Puppet eran demisexuales, simplemente se abstenían a ver las extrañas cosas que pasaban en la subnormal pizzería llena de animatronicos con inteligencia obtusa.

* * *

**De donde vienen los bebes.**

Esa era una de las tan difíciles experiencias que le había tocado tener que soportar el peliazul, comparativamente con la vez que tuvo que decirle a Chica que estaba gorda ¡Esta era 10 veces peor! Decirle a un niño de 9 años como venían los bebes al mundo, no era una cosa fácil, si le hubiese tocado a Druan decirle, este posiblemente le hubiese dicho: ¨Un mendigo se cogio a tu madre sin condon y de allí viniste tu¨ Pero Andru era muy distinto a Druan, el tenia que decirle la verdad con cierto toque de mentira:

-Muy bien, supongamos que tus padres son abejitas…- Empezaba a hablar Andru un poco nervioso.

-¿Me estas diciendo que mis padres antes de ser adultos fueron abejitas?- Pregunto bastante curioso el niño.

-Uh, si… Supongo.- Afirmo nervioso Andru.

-¿Entonces por que yo no soy una abejita? En los álbumes que hay en casa hay fotos de mis padres cuando eran niños y no hay fotos de abejitas.- Replico el niño.

-Bueno… Supongamos que tu madre tiene un… jardín…- A simple vista se podía apreciar que el animatronico estaba un poco desesperado.

-Nosotros vivimos en un apartamento, mami no tiene un jardín.- Volvio a replicar el niño.

-Bueno…- El animatronico suspiro resignado ¿A caso Andru le diría al niño la verdad de como vienen los bebes al mundo? ¿Le confesaría que la puta cigüeña en realidad no existe?- Te dire la verdad, niño, para que un bebe venga al mundo, se necesita una madre y un padre que se quieran MUCHO, entonces el padre quiere METERLE todo ese amor a la madre, entonces la madre para RECIBIR ese amor, ABRE mucho sus piernas.- Andru estaba desesperado por poder explicar eso sin interrupciones del niño.

-¿Por qué mami abriría sus piernas?- Pregunto curioso el niño, mirando como el animatronico se desesperaba cada vez mas.

\- Porque quería sentirse como las hélices de un helicóptero, para poder volar y SENTIR el AMOR.- Para el animatronico esa explicación carecia de sentido, pero era en cierto modo, cierta.

-¿Por qué mami quería volar para sentir el amor?-

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen el amor esta en el aire. Luego tu padre viene y le METE ese AMOR.- Respondio Andru rápidamente.

-¿Por donde?-

-Por un hueco.-

-¿Por el de la nariz?- Seguia preguntando curiosamente el niño mientras señalaba su pequeña naricita.

-…Si… Por ese….- Andru ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.- Entonces después de que tu padre le META ese AMOR por el hueco de la nariz a tu madre que esta volando, apareces tu.-Termino de dar esa extrañísima explicación el cuernudo peliazul.

-¡Lo sabia!- Exclamo triunfal el pequeño niño mientras alzaba sus 2 pequeños brazos al aire.- ¡Sabia que yo no venia de una cigüeña! ¡Gracias Andru!- Grito el niño mientras se iba corriendo con sus padres.

-Con que las hélices de un helicóptero, ¿He?- Pregunto divertido Druan apareciendo de la nada.

-Cállate.- Ordeno el peliazul sumamente cabreado.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado! \\(ovo)/ Perdonen por el exceso de yaoi que este capitulo tuvo, antes de que empiecen con los insultos:**_

_***SpringTrap es el nombre oficial del nuevo animatronico que aparece en Five Nights At Freddy's 3.**_

_**Yo digo animatronico, porque si, se muy bien que el termino correcto es animatronic, antes de que empiecen con los insultos como ¨Venezolana tenia que ser. Todos los venezolanos son ignorantes.¨ Y antes de que me bombardeen con lo de Pole-Bear, para gustos hay colores, al que le guste Pole-Bear, no hay problema, y al que no le guste, también. No quiero insultos como ¨No eres quien para criticar a Pole-Bear¨ ¨Dibujante de pacotilla, Pole-Bear es 1000 veces mejor que tu.¨ o ¨Tus dibujos son un asco.¨ Aunque no lo parezca, he estado recibiendo insultos de ese tipo, y eso en verdad es molesto, mis dibujos no son los mejores, eso lo se, pero pongo esfuerzo en ellos, y eso es lo que en realidad vale.**_

_**Cualquier comentario POSITIVO sobre los dibujos que en este fic se muestran, háganmelo saber x3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aquí Mc reportándose! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien!**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews tan alentadores, significa mucho para mi UwU**_

_**Oh! Me he dado el lujo de ver las visitas que todos mis fics han conseguido, y quede en un status de shock.**_

_**La vida de un Guardia Peliazul: 51 (seguramente como la historia es nueva no ha recibido tantas.)**_

_**¡5 Animatronicos, 1 Demonio, 1 Guardia y un solo destino, nena!: 1.581 (Ya supero las mil visitas!)**_

_**Cambiando el juego: 8.636 (Es mi fic debut! No me puedo creer que se haya ganado tantas visitas, estoy tan feliz QwQ)**_

_**Tengo problemas con las cover images, porque no sé si mmi fics las tienen o no, si alguien pudiese decirme, estaría bastante agradecida.**_

_**Y felicidades a: Alicia Starblack, ella fue la única que se enteró del blooper clonado que apareció en este fic, y en el Bonus de ¨cambiando el juego¨ x3**_

* * *

**Una noche demasiado tranquila.**

Era una noche tranquila, lo cual era muy extraño para el gusto de la escritora ¿A caso habían quemado a Andru y a Druan? Quien sabe, tal vez, si.

El silencio reinaba en la pizzería, no se escuchaban gritos, motosierras encendidas, avestruces, nada. Todo era un absoluto silencio, un silencio de ultratumba ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Mike se encontraba en su oficina, dormido, al igual que todos los demás, ¿Quién los había dormido? La respuesta se caracterizaba por tener el cabello azul oscuro metálico y cuernos blancos ¿Por qué el había hecho eso? Muy simple, quería aprovechar que nadie lo estuviese viendo y hacer su maloso plan: Vengarse de todos los Freddys existentes. Inclusive de Golden Freddy, aunque este no tuviese nada que ver.

Druan estaba tirado en el piso sin mostrar ningún tipo de señal, al menos de estar consciente, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿A caso Andru había presidido de Druan y ya no lo necesitaba? Quizá.

-30 sensuales minutos más tarde.-

-Andru, te creí de más calibre.- Susurraba SpringTrap, sumamente molesto, por lo que Andru le había hecho, extrañamente Andru también se había vengado de SpringTrap por lo de Bonnie.

-Cállate, te ves adorable, ahora, haz una pose linda, este tipo quiere ver tu lado tierno.- Fue lo único que musito Andru sonriente, señalando a un fotógrafo.

-¡Muy bien, querido! ¡Enséñame tu lado sexy! ¡Oh! ¡Asi! ¡Dios pero que salvaje!- Gritaba el fotógrafo mientras le tomaba fotos a SpringTrap, el cual ahora lucia diez veces mas travesti que Toy Bonnie, pero extrañamente SpringTrap, era demasiado fotogénico, se había tomado como unas 15 fotos sacando el trasero.

Freddy y Toy Freddy no se quedaban atrás, Andru les había cambiado el traje, y les había puesto unos trajes de unas ositas, si ositas, super tiernas con muchos corazones rosados gay, y un tutu. El fotógrafo orgasmeaba tomándole fotos a las 2 ositas y al trasero de SpringTrap, que por lo visto, al cambiarle su traje, se le terminaron de joder sus circuitos cerebrales, Golden Freddy era el que más gay lucia de todos, pero parecía no importarle, también se estaba tomando fotos con SpringTrap.

Y Druan seguía tirado en el piso sin mostrar señales de tener cobertura cerebral.

* * *

**Cambio de admin.**

Aquí Sofia! Soy la nueva admin de esta cuenta, espero podamos llevarnos bien, y esas cosas, soy una amante al yuri y no tengo dislexia, los personajes de Mc ahora pasaran a ser de mi propiedad, ¡Hare Gender Bender! O sea, ubícate, les cambiare el sexo a todos, a los chicos los hare chicas y a las chicas las dejare como chicas, porque como ya dije, soy amante al yuri! Yuri is life, yuri is love.

La nueva y sensual escritora de este fic, no dudo en empezar a hacer lo que había prometido: Cambiarle el sexo a todos, y que este fic dejase de ser un fic paródico-asquerosamente homosexual, a ser un fic, sumamente serio con precioso yuri en su contenido.

-Muy bien, tu serás la tashi y tu serás la neko.- Señalo a ¨Adriana ¨ y a ¨Bonnniebel¨- Tu, Bonniebel, tendrás senos gigantescos, y tú también Adriana, ahora empiecen tijeretear.- Ordeno la preciosa nueva admin de este fic.- ¡¿Qué les pasa Fredba y Toy Fredba?! ¡LES ORDENE QUE TIJEREARAN! HAGAN TIJERETA.- Este trabajo, era demasiado, o sea hellou, los imbéciles no entendían, tuvo que enseñarles con sus preciosas y delicadas manos tuvo que enseñarles como tijerear.

¨Druana¨ seguía sin mostrar señales de vida.

-Foxina y Toy foxina, ustedes dos, acaríciense sensualmente, o sea, ubíquense, focus, eso le encanta a los fans, ustedes dos también pónganse a hacer eso, necesito sus escenas para empezar a escribir mi preciosa y seria novela.- Ordeno la preciosidad de Sofia ordenándole a las dos Foxinas y a ambas Chicas que se acariciasen sensualmente.

Pero la dictadura de Sofia se vio interrumpida, porque la creadora original de este fic, apareció de la nada con una motosierra ¡Vaya qye lucia mal, estaba despeinada, tenía moretones y rasguños por el cuerpo, su ropa estaba rasgada, la chaqueta negra que siempre llevaba, ahora se mostraba amarrada a la cintura de Mc, dejando ver la franela blanca que siempre llevaba debajo, una franela blanca que en letras grandes y negras decían: ¨YURI HATER.¨

-Alguien aquí se va a desangrar, y no será a causa de la menstruación.- Amenazo la loca creadora del fic encendiendo su motosierra.

* * *

**Sobredosis.**

Después de que todo volviese a ser como era, ya que decir que todo volvió a la normalidad, era mentira de Golden Freddy, ya que nadie allí era normal, mucho menos la creadora de este fic.

Mike y Jeremy estaban jugando felizmente con su nueva atracción: El cuerpo inerte de Druan, parecían dos niños pequeños con un par de palos picoteando todo el cuerpo inerte y carente de vida de Druan.

-Tal vez esté muerto.- Comento Mike sin dejar de picotear a Druan.

-Si, tal vez, tal vez murió por sobredosis.- Respondió Jeremy al igual que Mike.

-O tal vez lo mato la abstinencia.-

-Puede ser.-

-¿Qué te parece si lo tiramos al incinerador?-

-¡Buena idea!-

Dicho esto ambos guardias empezaron a arrastrar a Druan hasta el incinerador, para poder zafarse del albino para siempre, pero fueron detenidos por la versión travesti de Bonnie, el cual les dio una mirada de muy pocos amigos, ya que con facilidad descifro las intenciones de ambos guardias, y el no dejaría que quemasen al único ser que se portó amablemente con él.

-Más les vale que dejéis ese cadáver allí.- Advirtió la más grande de las divas.

-Ok.- Dijeron al unísono ambos guardias para después salir corriendo hacia Pirate's Cove.

Toy Bonnie agarro con tranquilidad el cadáver de Druan, el cual había sido pisoteado unas 15 veces por ambos pedobears, y orinado por Mangle. Pero Toy Bonnie se dio cuenta de algo perturbador, el cuerpo era en sobre manera liviano, parecía ser una clase de disfraz, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¡Estaba vacío por dentro! La diva, puede que no supiese mucho sobre cuerpos de almas perdidas, pero eso definitivamente ya no era un cuerpo, y para colmo, el cuerpo empezó a hacerse polvo en las manos de Toy Bonnie, este se espanto y solto el cuerpo.

¿En realidad Druan estaba muerto? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Necesitaba ir a ver a Andru! Andru posiblemente le aclarase todas las dudas, Toy Bonnie salio corriendo de allí lo más rápido posible, dejando el lugar solo. Pero cuando fue a hablar con el cuernudo peliazul, él lo único que le dijo fue: ¨El evoluciono¨. Dejando al travesti mucho más confuso de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

**Momento Bonniex Andru.**

La escritora de este fic, la fujoshi mas crack existente, estaba sufriendo, ¡Necesitaba yaoi urgentemente! Y el fic ¨Estaremos juntos por siempre¨ no se actualizaba, ¡Iba a morir a causa de la abstinencia! En realidad iba a morir por tener una grave baja de yaoi, no le quedaba de otra que escribir yaoi, y aquí va:

Bonnie estaba sumamente avergonzado consigo mismo ¿Cómo podía portarse asi con su parejo? Andru se dejaba arrancar un brazo solo para defenderlo, y Bonnie simplemente lo recibía con una cachetada, necesitaba compensarlo con algo, miro como andru caminaba tranquilamente, lo tironeo del brazo, antes de que Andru pudiese replicar o algo, los labios de ambos chocaron fuertemente, en un inocente beso, Andru saliendo del shock, no dudo en abrazar a Bonnie por la cintura e intensificar el beso, al punto de volverlo un beso francés, metió con facilidad su lengua dentro de la boca de Bonnie, el ojirosado, se dejó hacer cerrando sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se encendían en un fuerte rubor, cuando se separaron, un pequeño hilo de saliva era la única evidencia de lo que había pasado entre ambas bocas, Andru le robo otro beso a Bonnie, acorralándolo contra la pared y siendo más exigente.

Bonnie voto un suspiro, que más que suspiro pareció un gemido, al senitr las manos de su novio meterse debajo de su camisa.- Te ves tan adorable asi…- Musito por lo bajo Andru sonriéndole a Bonnie y robándole otro apasionado beso en los labios.

-¡Ca-cállate! ¡Ah!- Gimio Bonnie al sentir como Adnru empezaba a jugar con sus pezones, Andru aprovecho el gemido de Bonnie y no dudo en volverlo a besar, esta vez, volviéndole a meter su lengua.

Y así siguieron un rato, hasta que Bonnie sufrio un orgasmo, y a la escritora de este fic se le reventaron los ovarios por esa carga tan fuerte de yaoi. Y las fujoshis amantes al BonniexAndru sufrieron un derrame nasal.

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí lo dejo, perdonen lo corto, pero ando un poco corta de ideas para este fic, bueno, al fin y al cabo, este fic se hizo con la intención para practicar mi capacidad para escribir en tercera persona, habrá alguna fan de Druan aparte de SoFiLeXa :D?**_

_**Recuerden que ya estoy escribiendo la pre-cuela de ¨Cambiando el Juego¨**_

_**Si alguna de estas partes, te ha sacado al menos una pequeña sonrisa, ¡No dudes en dejar un review diciéndolo! Eso me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo UwU.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Por cierto, el fic mencionado ¨Estaremos juntos por siempre¨ es un gran fic! Se los recomiendo, es un fic escrito por Twilight Sparkle 1, y espero no te ofendas por lo del fic Twilight ^^; tomate tu tiempo para continuar el fic.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aquí Mc reportandose! Perdon a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de pasarse por mi Da teniendo esperanzas de conseguir arte de Andru y Druan o Fnaf, pero los estudios me roban mucho tiempo y me dejan cansada, y cuando voy a agarrar el lápiz para hcer algo, me sale un garabato medio raro.**_

_**Pero os prometo que empezare a subir muchos mas dibujos de Fnaf, es mi objetivo de este año! Pero después de terminar todas las entradas a concursos, comisiones y Art Trades que tengo de por medio ^^U.**_

_**Oh dios, muchos dibujos para una sola persona :'v**_

_**¿Y qué tal? Les gustaron los dibujos que vieron?**_

* * *

**Un pre-púber en la pizzería.**

Para Andru ya era una costumbre tener que ver como los niños (mas que todo las niñas) se emocionaban por su adorado pelimorado, eso a el no le molestaba, eran niños que estaban encantados con el diseño tan… Especial que le habían dado a Bonnie, lo único que le molestaba era que le andasen tocando su adorada colita de conejo todo el tiempo, al igual que sus orejas.

Le estresaba, pero no lo suficiente para que lo demostrase libremente, como siempre, un niño más que malcriado sufriendo un berrinche nivel 7, no dudo en tirarle una pizza entera al pobre Bonnie.

-¡Pu-!- Bonnie se detuvo de manera abrupta, iba a decirle ¨puto niño¨ al malcriado, pero eso iba en contra de las reglas de la pizzería, suspiro resignado, se bajó de su escenario y se fue a los vestidores para animatronicos morados desejados.

De lo que no se percató el animatronico con orejas de conejo, fue que un chico se le había pegado atrás.

-Hola, hermosura suculenta llena de pizza.- Le hablo sexymente el chico a Bonnie el cual se estaba limpiando, pero al ver que el animatronico lo estaba ignorando, decidió continuar.- Eres una de las cosas más candentes y buenorras que hay en esta cutre pizzería, claro, aparte de las pizzas.- El chico seguía con su intento barato de coqueteo y Bonnie lo seguía ignorando mientras se quitaba los últimos restos de la pizza.- Tienes un buen culo.- Andru convulsiono en su cabina y tuvieron que desactivarlo.

-¿Eh?- Bonnie al fin había empezado a prestarle atención al chico, pero fue porque este le jalo un mechón de cabello.- ¡IUGH!- Chillo Bonnie al darse cuenta que el chico, en realidad era un asqueroso pre-púber, con el típico bigote y acné pre-púber.-¡No me toques!- Chillo aún más desesperado Bonnie al ver como el pre-púber se relamía los labios, lamiéndose también el asqueroso bigote pre-púber, y se acercaba más al rostro.

-Yo sé que me deseas.- Hablo el niño rata.

-No, no te deseo, y aléjate, tienes suerte de que no sea Foxy y no pueda morderte.- Advirtió el ojirosado, alejando con mucho asco al pre-púber de sí.

-¿Morderme? ¿Me quieres morder la cabeza? Ya sabes la de abajo, a mí no me molestaría, tengo varios fetiches.- Le susurro el pre-púber a una de las orejas a Bonnie, este puso la mayor mueca de asco y horror que pudo ¡Era el ser más asqueroso con el que le había tocado lidiar!- Nos veremos luego, hermosura de lindo trasero.- Dicho estas palabras, el pre-púber le beso una mejilla a Bonnie.

Bonnie hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió: Arrancarse su propia cara y salir corriendo hacia el incinerador chillando y llorando como toda diva que era.

-Ya en la noche.-

El nuevo sustituto (obviamente temporal) de Mike había llegado a la pizzería de lo más tranquilo, y le había lanzado un beso a Bonnie, el cual extrañamente había recuperado su rostro.

¿Saben quién es? ¡El pre-púber! ¿No es demasiado joven para ser guardia? Claro que lo es, pero eso no importaba en este fic. Andru estaba como todo un depredador cazando al pre-púber, vigilando cada movimiento en falso para atacar ¡Nadie le hacía eso a SU Bonnie!

El pre-púber, empezó a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: masturbarse pensando en Bonnie, pero a mitad de su trabajo fue interrumpido porque tenía a Andru en modo stalker observándolo de manera fija en la ventana.

-Es de mala educación ver a alguien mientras se masturba ¿Lo sabes?- Pregunto asustado el niño rata mientras se tapaba su nimiedad de genital.

-Eres precoz, y tu ¨salchicha¨ no mide más de 15 cm, eres patético.- Contesto Andru desde la ventana, era un niño (uno muy feo) y no podía matarlo.

-Al menos yo tengo, tú no tienes.-

-¿Quién demonios te ha dicho a ti que no tengo? El mío mide 30 cm (Bonnie D:! ¿Te gustan tan grandes?)-

-¡M-mentira!-

-Cierto, mide 25 cm.- Hablo Andru mientras miraba su entrepierna.- Mido 2 metros ¿Qué esperabas?-

-¡Quiero ver eso!- Replico consternado el pre-púber, pero luego se dio cuenta del plan del peli azul.- Soy más inteligente de lo que aparento.- Termino de decir el pre-púber volviendo a lo de antes, mientras gritaba a propósito lo gigantesco y hermoso que era el trasero de Bonnie.

-Sí, lo eres.- Susurro Andru mientras enseñaba un control con un gran botón rojo en su centro.

-¿Para qué es eso?-

Andru levanto a Ballon Boy, el cual estaba lleno de pura dinamita, luego volvió a dejar a Ballon Boy en el suelo y se retiró de allí caminando lentamente. Un estruendoso sonido invadió a la pizzería durante unos segundos. Ballon Boy había explotado.

-Y esto es lo que pasa si le hechas demasiado helio a un globo.- Comento divertido Andru mientras entraba felizmente en la oficina.- Ahora….- susurro el cuernudo mirando de manera asesina al pre-`púber.- Me divertiré descuartizándote.- Dicho esto, a Andru una gigantesca y psicótica (sin decir lo descomunalmente sexy) sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

Gritos, suplicas, de todo se escuchó en la oficina, el pre-púber había sido descuartizado pieza por pieza por el más alto de los animatronicos el cual seguía sin quitar esa sexy sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

**El regreso del mas extraño.**

Andru estaba cabreado, ¿Cómo Druan podía calarse eso todo los días? Ser perseguido por Toy Bonnie, intentar ser violado por Puppet, Mangle tirándole cosas a la cabeza, Chica y Toy Chica discutiendo todo el tiempo, Freddy y Toy Freddy hablando de como raptar los niños, Andru odiaba admitirlo, extrañaba a su insoportable ¿gemelo?

¡Necesitaba acelerar el proceso de evolución de Druan! Encendió su 3DS cabreado, miro la pantalla, faltaba 1 mes para que Druan terminase de ¨evolucionar¨ pero para poder adelantar eso, necesitaba gastar 19051 diamantes, y esa era justamente la cantidad que tenía, y para obtener más diamantes, necesitaba comprarlos por tarjeta de crédito, se arqueo de hombros y decidió gastar los diamantes, más tarde le robaría a alguien más una tarjeta de crédito.

Después de gastar los diamantes, la pantalla cambio, y salió un gran mensaje diciendo ¨¡Felicidades! Tu adefesiomon ha aumentado de nivel¨ después se puso la música de poqimon de fondo, y salía Druan con calidad de 8-bits, ¨tu adefesiomon ha subido de nivel, selecciona una habilidad para que la olvide y selecciona otra para que aprenda¨ una decisión bastante difícil, teniendo en cuenta que Druan solo sabía, ¨Violar¨ y ¨Matar¨ Andru eligió lo que creyó mas sensato, ¨Druan ha olvidado ¨Violar¨ y ha aprendido ¨Violar con Tentáculos¨¨ Si, una decisión muy correcta, después de que este mensaje saliese, la canción se volvió mas lenta dándole un toque creppy, la pantalla se puso en negro.

¨Ahora necesito un monitor para finalizar.¨ Pensó furtivamente Andru mientras se encaminaba hacia la oficina, en la cual ahora estaba Jeremy tranquilamente sentado, Andru entro sin ningún tipo de permiso, y conecto su DS a la tabla de Jeremy, después de que Andru hiciese eso, la tabla de Jeremy se puso en negro, y solos 2 grandes puntos blancos y brillantes, era la única diferencia, Jeremy miro su tabla espantado, de la tabla salio una gran y larga garra negra, luego salio otra similar, salio una cabeza, esta tenia dos puntos blancos y brillantes como ojos, y una terrorífica sonrisa blanca, su cuerpo media coomo 4 metros minimo, oscureciendo toda la habitación en cuestión de minutos.

Andru salio de la oficina, diciendo ¨Los dejare solos unos momentos.¨ Jeremy supuso lo peor, si el que había salido era Andru, el que se había quedado, era Druan-

-Tu… Corrompiste a Mike… El perdió su virginidada por tu… Culpa… Ahora tu me las pagaras.- Sentencio con la voz distorsionada Druan mirando fríamente a Jeremy.

-¿M-me m-m-mataras?- Jeremy estaba que se hacia en sus pantalones, el no se merecia eso.

-Nop.-

-¿Eh?-

-Te violare salvajemente hasta que deje de odiarte.-

-Mierda.-

Grandes gritos y gemidos de puta se escuchaban ahora provenientes de la oficina, Druan se las estaba desquitando todas con Jeremy, inclusive, esa vez que Jeremy intento tirarlo al incinerador, luego se lo agradecería a Toy Bonnie.

* * *

**Toy Bonnie… ¿Cómo decirte esto?**

Bonnie y Toy Bonnie se encontraban, como de costumbre, peleando a ver quien tenia el trasero mas grande, pero ambos necesitaban un juez, ¿Y que mejor juez que Andru? Ambos intentos de conejos se encaminaron para buscar al epliazul que ahora se encontraba mas relajado, para terminar ese extraño ¨concurso¨ de una vez por todas.

-A ver, tu cola rara.- Empezo a hablar Toy Bonnie mientras se ponía delante de Andru.

-¿Quién de los dos tiene el trasero mas grande?- Pregunto Bonnie, mientras se ponía de espaldas junto con Toy Bonnie.

-Saben muy bien que no puedo decidir entre mi hijo y mi esposa, eso seria enfermizo.- Esa fue la única cosa que respondio el de ojos blancos, a Bonnie casi se le cae el rostro ante la respuesta.

-¡¿QUE CLASE DE RESPUESTA ES ESA?!- Chillaron ambos conejos al unisono, sufriendo su mayor ataque de diva.

-Toy Bonnie, relájate, ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por que tienes orejas, cola de conejo y por que eres celeste?- Andru miro de manera fija a Toy Bonnie, y luego arqueo una ceja, después de unos segundos, Toy Bonnie puso una cara de horror y salio huyendo de allí.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- Bonnie hacia lo mayor posible para no cachetear a Andru y desprenderle el rostro en el acto.

-Porque el hecho de que dude en decir quien de los 2 tenia el trasero mas grande, afectaría terriblemente nuestra relación, y por las dudas, tu tienes un muy hermoso trasero.- Fue lo único que respondio Andru mientras se levantaba e iba de allí.

* * *

**Un dato vanidoso.**

*Dato vanidoso numero 19051: Druan originalmente iba a ser otro animatronico, pero la escritora de este fic lo dejo como un ¨alma perdida¨ para evitar el paradigma.*

*Dato vanidoso numero 1010: Tanto Andru como Druan son bisexuales.*

* * *

**Momentos cursis x3**

*Momento cursi numero 69: Cambando el Juego, iba a tener un triangulo amoroso entre Andru, Druan y Bonnie, porque Druan se enamoraría originalmente de Bonnie y no de Mike.*

*Momento cursi numero 96: En cambiando el juego, no iba a ser Bonnie el que llorase sobre el cadáver de Chica, sino Freddy y le daría un beso a Chica, pero eso fue cambiado en ultimo.*

*Momento cursi numero Posición del Perrito: La escritora de este fic ADORA el DruanxToyBonnie*

* * *

**Fujoshi Crack.**

Claro, la escirtora de este fic, una fujoshi crack, amante a las parejas crack, esas parejas que nunca habría posibilidades de que alguien mas compartiese sus extraños gustos y publicara algo respecto a dicha pareja, solo en su mente había suficiente espacio para crear mil 1 un historias sobre esas extrañas parejas, que no las publicase, era otra cuetion.

Pareja crack/experimental/favorita: Druan x Toy Bonnie.

Claro, a ninguna de las lectoras de este fic, les gustaría que el alma perdida mas sexy, estuviese ligado a un conejo peliceleste travesti, pero a veces, la tentación carcome la moralidad de la escritora, y la obligan a experimentar, a ver que tal queda, claro, ella tenia muy en claro como era la personalidad de cada uno de los presentes para esa pareja.

Toy Bonnie: Distraido, torpe, Chillon, Diva, Timido en algunos casos.

Druan: Mentiroso, Bromista y/o Saracastico, Astuto, Malvado, pero en algún lado debería tener el corazón (tal vez lo tenga en una pierna).

¿No combinan? Tal vez para muchos no, pero para la escritora de este fic si combinan.

* * *

**Las desventajas de ser una fujoshi crack.**

Lamentamos decirles, que la escritora de este fic no se encunetra disponible, esta… convulsionando….

-No hace falta ser tan sincero, pedazo de imbécil, al fin y al cabo, nadie se preocupa por ella.-

-No me llames así, a demás, no es mi culpa que se hay enamorado de esa extraña pareja.-

-Debiste de haberlo visto venir, genio.-

-¡Venga ya! PurpleGuyxPhoneGuy ¿En serio? Esa pareja es incensata, al menos crei que ella todavía tenia neuronas.-

-Uh… Bueno, ¿Qué la hizo convulsionar de todas formas?-

-Leyo un review que decía que Prple Guy, era la misma persona que Phone Guy y SpringTrap.-

-Oh vaya, se ve serio…. Buscame sedantes para caballos, esto se pondrá feo.-

* * *

**Entrevistando a los personajes.**

Despues de que la escritora convulsionase y fuese inyectada con sedantes para caballos, parecía estar bien, ahora estaba tranquilamente sentada frente a su fan carácter, preferido, ¡Andru! Se le había dado ahora por entrevistar a los especiales animatronicos de la pizzería, seguramente, ese sedante para caballos no le había quedado del todo bien.

-A ver, Andru, ¿Qué opinas ante el hecho de ser uno de los fan characters menos queridos o menos popular?- Esta escritora, sabía que preguntas hacer y cómo hacerlas.

-Seguramente la gente piense que soy aburrido o quizá anticuado porque piensan que soy el más ¨inocente¨ del duo, al fin y al cabo, el que viola y mata es Druan- Aunque el monologo de Andru fue interrumpido por Druan quien había entrado con 2 botellas en cada mano.

-Lo siento, jefa, Andru ¿Qué sabes sobre estos lubricantes?- Pregunto curioso el albino entregándole ambas botellas al peliazul.

-¿Es para violar o para una ocasión normal?-

-Uh….- Druan miro por unos segundos a su jefa, no sabía muy bien cómo responder…- ¿Violar?- Más que una respuesta parecía una pregunta.

-Este.- Respondio Andru tranquilamente mientras le entregaba una botella rosada a Druan.- Es más efectivo y ¨suave¨, y aparte que adormece un poco la parte penetrada para evitar tanto trauma.

-Gracias…- Druan se retiró con la botella en la mano, mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿En dónde nos quedamos?- Pregunto curioso el peliazul.

-Olvídalo… Dejare que las lectores pregunten.- Respondió la escritora en estado de shock.

* * *

**Ya saben :3 No duden en dejar preguntas, pera los adorables personajes de Five Nights at Freddy's, excepto Ballon Boy, todavía estamos buscando sus piezas.**

**Espero les haya gustado! Gracias por leer, cada review es muy valioso UwU.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aquí Mc reportandose! Como están? Espero que bien!**_

_**Perdon por tardar en actualizar :'v.**_

_***La escritora de este fic se ha quedado sin ideas para el capitulo de hoy, asi que solo se dedicara a responder las preguntas a modo de blooper.***_

* * *

**-¡Hola!- Chillaba a la cámara Toy Andru sonriente, aunque nadie se acordase de el, igual iba a estar en el espectáculo, claro, teniendo a ambos pedobears amarrados.**

**-¡Bienvenidos seais al especial aks de este fic!- Prosiguió la escritora sentada sobre un montón de cartas.- ¡Empecemos!- Termino de decir la escritora abriendo la primera carta.**

* * *

**Primera ronda: Hizazu y sus Ocs.**

**Para: Casi todos los personajes.**

**Britany: Para Mike, Dime, ¿Sientes celos de que la autora te va a quitar a tu Druan?**

Ante tal pregunta el castaño, se arqueo de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.- todavía tengo a Foxy, y Foxy lo tiene 10 veces MAS grande que el de Druan, asi que no me preocupo por eso.- Respondio tranquilamente el castaño, mandándole una mirada de reproche a Druan el cual estaba super fumado junto con Puppet.

Pero de lo que nadie se percato fue, lo que susurro dicho albino ¨Voy a castrar a Foxy.¨

**Para Toy Bonnie, ¿Que se siente ser una rompehogares?**

Claro, como siempre, la escritora de este fic, una fujoshi con un léxico demasiado escazo, tuvo que buscar en internet, el significado de ¨rompehogares¨ y explicárselo a Toy Bonnie.

-A ver, ¨rompehogares¨ puta que interfiere en una relación.- Susurraba por lo bajo la escritora con Toy Bonnie a su lado.- Tecnicamente te están preguntando ¨¿Qué se siente ser una puta?´- Interpeto la escirotra mirando a Toy Bonnie, el cual solo saco su dedo medio, con cara de pocos amigos, para luego retirarse corriendo y llorando, dañando asi su carísimo rímel.

**Valery: Yo solo tengo una duda, Mike ¿Te gustan gordas y grandes, o pequeñas y delgadas?**

El castaño se ruborizo un poco y susurro: ¨Gordas, grandes y peludas.¨

La escritora se estrello su mano contra la frente, Mike había mal interpretado la pregunta, claramente, la que había hecho la pregunta estaba hablando de salchichas y no de otra cosa, ¿Cierto?

**Kanade: Ay, pero no se enoje, Como ambas somos Fujoshis de corazon, dime, ¿Harias un DruanXAndru?, POR FAVOR, LO QUIERO, y segundo, ¿Puedo conocerlos?, siempre quise conocer a Druan.- (Saca un peluche de Druan).- Por fis.**

Andru y Druan intercambiaron miradas, totalmente espantados, su creadora era capaz de hacer CUALQUIER cosa por satisfacer a sus fans, pero hoy, seria la excepción.

-¿Cómo decirte esto? Druan y Andru son la misma persona, eso seria, la definición de narcicismo, no puedo hacer eso.- Contestaba la escritora de este fic, mientras en su mente, circulaban un monton de imágenes perturbadoras de Andru masturbándose frente a un espejo.- Pero si puedes conocerlos, abrazarlos, tomar el te, etc.- Termino de decir Mc mientras sonreía.

Pero Druan no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa idea, con lo que paso con SoFiLeXa, no se fiaba mas nunca de una fan, NUNCA.

**Arice: Como vice-presidenta del Club Shaoi, estoy emocionada, Mike, ¿Que se siente tener a dos Sensualones tipos tras de ti?**

-Es un poco agobiante a veces, pero cuando uno no puede saciarte lo suficiente (indirecta para Druan), siempre tienes a otro que te puede saciar aún mas.- Respondió el castaño tranquilamente, Druan estaba que convulsionaba en su lugar, si las cosas seguían asi, iba a terminar violándose a Mike, de una manera sumamente salvaje, que el pobre castaño no podría caminar durante semanas.

**Bonnie, ¿Dejarias que te acose?**

-Con tal y no seas un asqueroso pre-puber, no hay problema.- Respondio Bonnie felizmente.

-¡¿Y yo que?!- Chillo Toy Bonnie desesperado por la falta de atención que estaba teniendo.- ¡Yo soy 1000 veces mas lindo que el!- Seguia haciendo su monologo de diva nivel 1, ya que, comparando con los ataques de diva que sufria Bonnie, los de Toy Bonnie eran una nimiedad.

**Maxwell: Para Mike y Bonnie, ¿Me darian algunos consejos, para evitar que duela tanto, después de la cama?**

Los mencionados intercambiaron miradas dudosos, claro, aunque Mike le gustasen cosas largas gordas y peludas, y a Bonnie igual, siempre sentían dolores en su retaguardia, ¿Por qué no darle un par de consejos a Maxwell?

-Bu-bueno, lo primero que debes hacer, es que si andas con dolor allí, y tu macho tiene ganas, ignóralo, te lo digo por experiencia, se fatigara mas esa zona, y después estaras que no podras caminar.- Empezo Bonnie dudoso.

-Nunca le creas lo de ¨solo la puntita¨ porque es capaz de entrrrartela muy profundo, y olverse loco.- Continuaba Mike, igual de rojo que un tomate.

-Practica poses que te sean comodas, no hagas posiciones raras, porque te arrepentiras, creeme.-

-Y por ultimo, lo mas importante.- Dijeron Mike y Bonnie al unisono.- Usa MUCHO lubricante, en sobremanera, todo lo que puedas, y si puedes tomarte unos relajantes musculares, mucho mejor.- Terminaron de decir ambos, toalmente avergonzados.

Y para Foxy, Druan, Andru, Y todo aquel que ose ser seme, eviten ser tan duros con todos, ya saben, los Ukes tenemos sentimientos, y tenemos dolores.- (Decía con un escalofrio).- Asi que ya saben, sean gentiles.

-Si… Hablando de eso… Yo creo que no.- Comento Druan molesto.

-A veces es difícil controlarse.- Susurraba Foxy un tanto arrepentido.

Andru no decía nada, porque su nivel de actividades sexuales con Bonnie era muy escasa, Bonnie no quería, siempre ponía una excusa para todo. (No digo, con la mandurria que tiene Andru entre las piernas, como pretende que Bonnie quiera a cada rato?)

**Hizazu: Creo que son todos, bueno mi pregunta, Me gusto cambiando el juego, y no encuentro la secuela, ¿COMO SE LLAMA?**

Hizazu zarandeaba con fuerza a la pobre escritora, haciéndole tal pregunta, la escritora se solto del agarre y respondio:- Se llama la vida de un guardia peliazul, es una precuela de Cambiando el Juego.- Respondio la escritora mientras se caia al suelo, estaba mareada.

* * *

**Segunda ronda: Princess Twilight Sparkle 1**

**Para: Toy Bonnie y Andru.**

**Toy Bonnie: ¿Qué te parecería ser la pareja de Druan? :3**

Toy Bonnie miro de reojo a Druan, Druan miro a Toy Bonnie, asi duraron unos segundos, hasta que al fin Toy Bonnie decidio hablar.- A mi no me molestaría tener pequeños conejitos blancos.- Druan abrió los ojos de par en par.- Me da igual que sea mi ¨tio¨, ya nada puede ser mas perturbador que lo se ve diariamente en esta pizzería.- Termino de decir Toy Bonnie alegremente.

**Andru: Aunque estuvo bien que pusieras en su lugar a ese pre-púber que se metió con TU Bonnie, pero, ¿cómo pudiste descuartizarlo si aún era un niño?**

-¿Era un niño?- Pregunto Andru confuso, a lo que Bonnie asintió.- Crei que era una clase de mendigo enano, oh bueno, muerto esta y muerto se quedara.- Termino de decir el de cabello azul arqueándose de hombros.- No me arrepiento.-

* * *

**Tercera ronda: Mauro 354**

**Para: Me da flojera decir :'v**

**Para Andru: Oye mijo ¿no te molestas si en mi fic "Mis noches en Freddy's *publicidad detected* Bonnie sea mi perra? (es alrevez) y no acepto una motosierra como respuesta ni otra arma.**

Andru se abalanzo hacia ¨Maria¨totalmente cabreado.- ¡Bonnie es MI perra!- La escritora tuvo que sedar a Andru y tirarlo al incinerador junto a SpringTrap.

**Para Druan: ya que te enseñaron a violar con tentáculo ¿acaso lo probaste con Jeremy o piensas probarlo en Mike? *pruébalo en mi jeje* Ok no.**

El albino se lo pensó bastante, se fumo otro par de porros antes de responder.- Ya lo pobre en Jeremy, el pobre no caminara durante meses, se siente bastante bien, y no había pensado en usarlos con Mike, gracias por la idea, y lo siento, la pedofilia no es lo mio.- Respondio el albino sonriente, mientras arrastraba a Mike a alguna habitación que no tuviese cámaras.

**Para el pre-púber: ¿qué se siente ser masacrado por un animatronico sexy y chulo?**

*El pre-puber no puede responder esta pregunta porque Andru le arranco la lengua y le rajo la garganta.*

**Para la escritora crack: Oye ¿porqué no haces un especial BonniexAndru? ¿Me incluyes en esta historia y dejas que viole salvajemente a Bonnie? si no deja Andru, drogale con afrodisiaco y hacemos un trío.**

-Ya hice un especial BonniexAndru.- Respondio la fujoshi crack arqueándose de hombros.- A Andru no le hace efecto el afrodisiaco, lo usa como colonia.- Confeso la escritora tranquilamente.

**Para Bonnie: ¿me amas? Porqué yo si ¿qué te atrae de Andru? Si tuvieras la oportunidad ¿matarías a tu versión travesti?**

-Yo también te quiero, pero solo como amigo (Oh damn!), de Andru, me atrae todo, es muy atento, tierno, serio, y es un dios en la cama.- Bonnie hablaba libremente porque Andru no estaba cerca y no podría oírlo.- Y claro que mataría a esa arpía si tuviese la oportunidad.- Respondio Bonnie mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a Toy Bonnie, el cual estaba llorando en un rincón.

**Para Toy Bonnie: ¿Qué piensas de que la mayoría de la gente te dice travesti puta divaza?**

-¡Yo también tengo sentimientos!- Chillo desesperado el peliceleste mientras agudizaba mas su llanto y se tiraba al suelo haciendo su monologo de diva, el cual ahora estaba a nivel 2, si las cosas seguían asi, estaría teniendo un ataque de diva nivel dios, o sea, nivel Bonnie. Druan miro durante unos segundos a Toy Bonnie el cual estaba tirado en el suelo lloradno amargamente, suspiro, y le acaricio con suavidad la cabeza al de ojos verdes.

**Para Freddy y Chica: ¿cuándo se piensan mimar? ¿Acaso ya tuvieron sexo salvaje? No acepto un vete a la verga.**

*Freddy y Chica no pueden responder esta pregunta, porque salieron a una cita, están cumpliendo un año juntos ¡Felicidades!*

**Para Freddy y Toy Freddy: Como son pedo bears ¿me pueden violar? . Si no violen a mi OC *tengo 12 años XD*.**

Solo se encontraba Toy Freddy, este se arqueo de hombros, asi era mejor, mas trasero juvenil para el.- Eso ni se pregunta.- Comento este mientras arrastraba a Mauro a una de las habitaciones. Para darle ¨dulces¨.

**Para Mike: oye en un capítulo que no me acuerdo ¿te gustó hacer un trío con Jeremy y Foxy? ¿Qué te atrae de Foxy? ¿Le harías un baile erótico a Foxy? No aceptó un no.**

*Mike no puede responder esta pregunta porque esta siendo violado salvajemente por los tentáculos de Druan.*

-Si la cosa sigue asi, vamos a terminar sin personajes.- Susurraba la escritora al enterarse que faltaban varios personajes.

**Para Foxy: Las mismas preguntas de Mike y ¿Te ha gustado Chica? #Foxica .**

-Mike y Jeremy son las cosas mas adorables con las que se puede tener sexo salvaje, el trio fue una de mis mejores experiencias en tanto tiempo, y Mike siempre me hace un baile erotico antes de que empiece la acción.- Respondio el pelirrojo sonriente.- Y Chica y yo fuimos novios una temporada, pero terminamos.- Termino de decir Foxy un tanto avergonzado.

* * *

_Sensual de descanso de 30 minutos :3_

* * *

**Cuarta ronda: Guest**

**Para: Todos**

**Nivel de dislexia de la escritora: 50%**

**Mike: ¿No te sientes culpable de haber perdido la virginidad entre Foxy y Jeremy? ¿Es que no recuerdas el love que siente Druancito por tí? (¿Puedo llevarte a ti y Jeremy a mi casa?)**

Despues de que la escritora volviese a reunir a todos los personajes, empujo a Mike para que respondiese.- No siento ningún tipo de culpabilidad, y me da igual lo que Druan sienta por mi, al fin y al cabo, tiene a ese travesti como parejo.- Ante tal respuesta Druan casi se tira del techo y Toy Bonnie agudizo su llanto, nivel de diva: 4.-¿Tomaremos el te en tu casa?- Pregunto Mike de buena manera, y sonriente.

**Jeremy: ¿Qué se siente el ser más uke que todos en la pizzería? (Acéptalo, querido, eres el ukesito del pueblo)**

*Usando la versión de Alicia StarBlack*- B-bueno y-yo… su-supongo que e-esta b-bien.- Jeremy respondia esto totalmente ruborizado, haciendo que algunos soltasen un leve ¨Awwww¨ y Toy Bonnie aumentase su ataque de diva a nivel 7.-¡No! No esta bien! ¡Yo no soy un bueno para nada!- Este Jeremy sufria, de bipolaridad.

**Freddy: ¿Qué piensas de los modelos Toy?**

-Que son las cosas mas homosexuales que he visto.- Respondio el castaño cabreado ante tal pregunta.

-Eso no es cierto.- Replico Toy Freddy igual de cabreado.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Freddy señalando a Toy Bonnie que seguía llorando en un rincón.

-El es una excepción….- Susurro Toy Freddy dedicándole una mirada asesina a Toy Bonnie.

**Toy Freddy: ¿Qué piensas de los modelos Old?**

-Son unas cosas inservibles y asquerosas.- Toy Freddy hablo miradno de mala manera a Freddy

-Ustedes lucen como juguetes sexuales.- Replico Freddy.

**Chica: ¿Qué tal está tu relación con la pizza?**

-Va muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- Respondio la rubia mientras acariciaba semi-desnuda un trozo de pizza, la escritora de este fic junto a sus dos creaciones hicieron una notoria mueca de asco.

**Toy Chica: ¿POR QUÉ CARRIZO ME SALTAS ASÍ EN LA CARA, MUJER? ¡¿NO SABES LO QUE ES EL ESPACIO PERSONAL?!**

-¿Qué es espacio personal?- Pregunto curiosa la otra rubia, a lo que Andru susurro por lo bajo ¨Rubia tenia que ser.¨

**Foxy: Jeremy planea dominar el mundo y llevarse a Mike ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?**

-Meterle el garfio por el culo o… Llamarle a SoFiLeXa al igual que hice con Druan.- Respondio el pelirrojo sonriente.

-¡Con que fuiste tu el que llamo a esa lunática!- Grito Druan mientras se abalanzaba contra Foxy, y empezaba una pelea en el estudio, Toy Andru saltaba en su sila, la cual estaba al lado de la silla de la escritora, la cual estaba grabando la pelea.

**Mangle: ¿Cómo es tu relación con el resto de los animatrónicos? (Aparte del obvio fetiche por lanzar cosas a la cabeza de Andru)**

-Es muy buena.- Respondio la albina mientras le lanzaba a Ballon Boy contra la cabeza de Andru.- Yo juego con ellos, y ellos juegan conmigo.- Seguia hablando la albina sonriente, pero a su espaldas, casi todos los animatronicos hacían señas de que era todo lo contrario.

**Marioneta: ¿Los guardias te caen bien? ¿O eres parte del clan que planea matarlos salvajemente?**

Marionette o Pupeet o la cosa incogible, se encontraba felizmente violándose la pierna de Druan (algo asi como hacen los perros), y Druan le echaba agua fría a ver si se quitaba, cuando al fin Puppet se safo de la pierna de Druan, respondio.- Uso… sus cuerpos…para experimentos.-

**Andru: ¿Cómo carrizo sabes tanto de lubricantes? ¿Por qué le dijiste a Toy Bonnie que es su hijo? Es decir: Toy Bonnie... Yo... Soy tu padre (O eso imaginé yo) ¿Qué opinas de que todos piensen que eres adorable e inofensivo? ¿Qué tal tu relación con el resto de los animatrónicos?**

-Mi vida pasada es bastante perturbadora, ahora que lo pienso…- Susurro el mencionado.- Porque…- Miro a los lados, pendiente de que Toy Bonnie no estuviese cerca.- Porque quería quitarme a ese incordio de encima, ¿Y qué mejor manera que esa?- Respondió el animatronico mientras agitaba levemente su cola.- Me da igual lo que piensen, yo cree a Druan, así que yo soy 1000 veces peor que el, ¿Mi relación con los animatronicos? Bueno, Tanto a Freddy como su versión Toy, los quiero ver 3 metros bajo tierra, ambos Bonnies me caen bien, Ambas Chicas, son damas y debo respetarlas, y Mangle…- Pero Andru fue interrumpido porque la susodicha no dudo en tirarle a Puppet a la cabeza.- ¡¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE TIRARME MIERDAS A LA CABEZA?!- Pregunto Andru consternado.

-Nop.- Respondió la albina felizmente.

-Bueno… Foxy me cae bien, y SpringTrap, también lo quiero ver 3 metros bajo tierra.- Término de decir el de ojos blancos.

**-Druan: ¡¿Cómo carrizo hizo Andru para meterte en una consola de videojuegos?! ¿Por qué le haces daño a Jeremy? -lo amenaza con un pan- No lo hagas. ¿Para qué se supone evolucionaste? ¿No te da un ataque por tanta abstinencia de Mike? ¿Qué piensas de el resto de los animatrónicos? ¿Nya? ¿Sabes en dónde puedo conseguir leche en polvo? (Pregunta MUY seria)**

-Meh, Andru se folla a la lógica cada vez que quiere.- Fue lo único que respondió el albino.- Jeremy, no me cae bien y no me amenaces, que matare a tu pan, ¿Por qué evolucione? Porque ya supere a Mike y ya no sufro de abstinencia.- Termino de decir el albino mientras rompía el pan de Guest.

**Mc-19051: ¿Cómo se te ocurrió el MikexDruan? ¿Por qué Foxy ha estado tan inactivo últimamente? ¿Qué carrizo hacen los de FNAF2 aquí? ¿Qué opinas de FNAF3? ¿SpringTrap aparecerá más? ¿Cuál es el screamer que te dio más susto? ¿Cuál es la alucinación que más te dejo con cara de "Este... wat?"? ¿Hola bebé, quieres lumpia? ¿Purple Guy y Purple Phone aparecerán? y si aparecen ¿Purple Guy o Purple Phone será el asesino? ¿O ninguno de los dos?**

-Las fans lo pidieron, yo le voy más al AndruxMike, pero a Cambiando el Juego le faltaba más yaoi, y de allí nació Druan.- La escritora estaba sufriendo un cortocircuito mental.- Porque ya no lo quiero, casi me muero con el screamer que da en Fnaf3.- Mira de mala manera a Foxy.- Responderé las preguntas con spoilers ¡SPOILERS FTW! SpringTrap es… ¡Purple Guy!- Chillo la escritora mientras reía como lunática.

-La perdimos.- Comento Andru, mirando a la escritora huir de la horda en contra de spoilers.

-Definitivamente.- Corroboro Druan mientras miraba la escena al igual que Andru.

* * *

**Quinta ronda: Roxiii**

**Para: Sweg.**

**Status mental de la escritora: Los psiquiatras lo diagnostican como ¨Perdido¨**

**Nivel de dislexia: 100%**

**Para Duran : ¿ Cuando violaras a Mike ? Claro para serlo todo tuyo (?) y de nadie mas .**

-Ya me viole a Mike.- Respondio orgulloso el albino.- Y ya lo orine también.- Termino de decir tranquilamente.

-¿Para que lo orinaste?- Pregunto Andru dudoso.

-Para marcarlo como mi territorio, ya sabes, eso lo hacen los perros.- Contesto el albino sonriente.

**Para Mike : ¿ Que se siente trabajar en esa pizzería ''normal''?**

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras.- Respondió el castaño ya cansado.

**Pare Freddy y Toy Freddy : ¿ Por qué le ''gustan'' los niños ?**

-Son tan suculentos, inocentes y tan asasgsddfvs.- Respondieron ambos castaños babeándose, y asustando a Toy Andru.

**Para Chica : ¿ Dime que se siente saber que Freddy le presta mas atención a los niños que a ti ?¿ Cuanto te vengaras de Andru ?**

-Se siente bastante mal, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras.- Respondio la rubia.- Del 100% llevo el 70% resuelto.- Respondió maléficamente la rubia.

* * *

**-Espero hayáis disfrutado este especial de asks.- Hablaba felizmente la escritora.- No mandéis mas asks, las pasare por alto olímpicamente, gracias.- Dicho esto la escritora, se desmayó.**

**-¡Nos veremos luego!- Chillo Toy Andru despidiéndose de la cámara.**

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado, si este capitulo te ha sacado al menos una pequeña sonrisa ¡No dudes en hacerlo saber mediante un valioso comentario! Muchas gracias por leer.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Aquí Mc (despues de un mes) reportándose! Como están? Espero que bien!_**

**_No me odien por tardar tanto en actualizar UwU_**

* * *

**Freddy's deportivo.**

Cosas raras pasaban en esa pizzería, ¡Pero ninguna tan rara como esta! Se veía a Freddy, su versión Toy, Gold, y Shadow, hacer (muy tortuosos y torpes) ejercicios de estiramiento, ¡Las chicas no se quedaban atrás! Mangle, Chica, su versión Toy, y las más extrañas divas existentes, también hacían otros ejercicios, el resto, se dedicaba a observar ¿Por qué? ¡Porque no necesitaban hacer ejercicios ya que estabn seguros de que iban a ganar a ojos cerrados! ¿Y quiénes eran el resto? Foxy, SpringTrap y Marionette.

Aja, Andru, Druan y Toy Andru, ¿Dónde están? ¡Muy simple! Se les prohibió participar en esos concursos ¡Es más! ¡Le prohibieron acercarse a la zona de los juegos! Porque tenían miedo de que Andru hiciese algo raro (lo cual es bastante típico) de que Druan violase a alguien, aunque el susodicho no se hubiese aparecido en toda la noche por la pizzería, y de que Toy Andru distrajese a los pedobears, enfureciese a las Chicas y todo se fuera al demonio porque las divas tambien se iban a molestar por no recibir atención.

Ironico que el mas pequeño sea el que mas desastre cause, ¿No?

* * *

**Dame un Andru.**

¡Los extraños juegos ya habían empezado! Las Chicas, intentaban animar, y como era de esperar, Toy Chica llevaba la porra mas animada, animando así a su novio, Toy Freddy.

-¡Dame una ¨T¨!- Chillaba esta mientras daba saltitos y vestía un traje de porrista.

-¡T!- Dijo animado el publico. ¡Momento! ¿Hay publico? ¡Pues claro! ¿Qué caso tendría hacer tales juegos sin obligar a la gente a venir?

-¡Dame una ¨O¨!-

-¡O!-

Despues de que Toy Chica hiciese lo mismo varias veces, al fin logro deletrar algo.- ¡¿Y que dice?!- Pregunto la susodicha energética.

-¡TOY ANDRU!- Grito el publico igual de emocionado.

La rubia de rosadas mejillas puso una cara de notorio terror, saco de uno de los bolsillos de la falda de porrista, una hoja donde estaban las letras a deletrear, dicha hoja le había tomado horas de aprender, abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta que en vez de decir ¨Toy Freddy¨ decía ¨Toy Andru¨ y una postdata, ¨att: La original Chica.¨ Toy Chica salio aventada de allí, dándole paso a la otra rubia para hacer su acto de animación.

El público se desanimó en sobremanera al enterarse de que su juvenil porrista se había ido, dejando a la otra.- ¡Dame una ¨F¨!- Grito Chica animada imitando lo que había hecho su versión Toy minutos atrás.

-F…- El público no estaba tan animado como antes, ante tal hecho la de ojos morados se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

-¡Dame una ¨F¨ o los castro con mi motosierra!- Palabras mágicas.

-¡F!- El público gritaba eufórico y asustado ante la cara de enferma mental que había puesto Chica, ¡No solo la cara! Tambien la enorme motosierra que había sacado.

* * *

**Carrera.**

¡Esto de los juegos si que iba en serio! Estaban Foxy y SpringTrap, en una línea de partida, estirando un poco sus ya, dañadas, piezas, eran los mas veloces de todos, ¿Por qué no hacer una carrera para ver quien es realmente el mas veloz? Toy Chica camino mientras arrastraba a Mike y a Jeremy, amarrados con cintas de colores.

-Muy bien, la cosa es simple, el primero que llegue a la oficina, ganara al guardia de su preferencia, y hará lo que se le antoje con el, ¿Entendido?- Pregunto la rubia de ojos celestes mientras miraba a Foxy y a SpringTrap.

-Claro.- Respondieron los susodichos al unisono.

-En sus marcas…- Empezaba a decir la rubia.- Listos….- Continuaba tranquilamente.- ¡Ya!- Grito a todo pulmón mientras era arrollada por ambos corredores.- Definitivamente… Hoy… no es mi dia.- Susurro mientras se sacudía.

Volviendo con los sensuales corredores, Foxy llevaba la delantera, para luego ser rebasado por SpringTrap, pero Foxy volvía a tomar la delantera, y así estaban, pero sabiendo como son las cosas en la pizzería llena de animatronicos con inteligencia obtusa, nada podría salir bien de esto, el odiado Fan Character, se le dio por atravesarse tranquilamente entre los dos mientras jugaba con su 3DS, el de cabellos azules no le había quedado de otra que esconderse y jugar con su anormal aparato, Golden Freddy le había dicho que podría circular tranquilamente por esa zona, ya que los competidores no pasarían por allí, pero por lo visto, Golden Freddy le mintió.

¨Me vengare de ese esperpento.¨ Fue lo último que pensó el de cabellos azules mientras era arrollado por Foxy y SpringTrap, como ambos corredores iban a tan alta velocidad, no pudieron detenerse, e intenando evadir al peliazul, lo único que hicieron fue llevárselo por delante y empezar a hacerse una bola, si, una bola, SpringTrap, Foxy y Andru iban rodando, golpeándose unos con otros accidentalmente, iban girando, haciéndose una rueda que iba a gran velocidad.

Todo tiene un final ¿No? Bueno, la rueda de animatronicos se estrelló de lleno contra una pared, haciendo que los involucrados saliesen disparados a distintas partes, Foxy fue a dar bastante lejos de la oficina, SpringTrap fue a dar al techo, y Andru fue a dar directo a la oficina ¡Vaya que estaba mal! Había perdido uno de sus ojos, varias partes de su ropa estaban rasgadas, a su cola le faltaban varias vertebras, y uno de sus cuernos estaba roto, había recibido la mayor parte de los daños.

-¡Felicidades!- Gritaron ambas rubias al unísono, asustando al de ojos blancos.- Como eres el único que sigue consciente y estas cerca de la oficina ¡Te has ganado un guardia!- Dicho esto, ambas rubias le tiraron a Andru, a Mike, el cual seguía amarrado, ambas rubias habían salido corriendo, el de ojos blancos, miro por un momento al guardia, lo arrastro y lo metió a la oficina, Mike miro espantado al de cabello azul que había cerrado ambas puertas.

-¿Me vas a matar?- Pregunto asustado el guardia.

-No.- Respondió el de cabello azul, mientras se sacaba su otro ojo, dejando ambas cuencas vacías solo con un punto blanco que representaba el iris (algo así como los ojos de Druan o Toy Chica)

-¿M-me vas a violar?-

-No.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Quiero dormir.- Dichas estas palabras el de cabello azul se escondió debajo del escritorio y automáticamente se apagó.

* * *

**Tiro con arcos.**

¡El albino había aparecido! Pero de qué manera, se encontraba amarrado a un blanco, este blanco giraba, haciendo que el albino también lo hiciese, el juego era muy simple, si le pegabas a Druan con una de las flechas, te ganabas un premio, dependiendo de la zona donde le pegases, tus puntos iban a ascender, bastante simple, ¿No? ¿El albino estaba por voluntad propia en esa situación? ¡Pues claro que no! Lo habían amenazado diciéndole que si no hacia eso, iban a llamar cierta fan para que hiciera, ya saben que.

El primer concursante era Toy Freddy, este agarro sus respectivas 3 flechas, agarro su arco, y apunto la primera flecha, primer lanzamiento: fallido, le había dado a Golden Freddy en vez de a Druan ¡Segundo lanzamiento! Esta vez le dio a cierto travesti de cabello celeste, ¡Vaya que era malo en este juego! El castaño volvió a apuntar, se concentró bastante, y lanzo, fallido, la flecha rozo el blanco al cual Druan estaba amarrado, y se clavó en la pared, el castaño de sonrojadas mejillas se largó de allí furioso.

¡Ahora era el turno de Freddy! Al igual que el anterior castaño había fallado todas. Y así estuvieron hasta que fue el turno, de la más torpe diva, Toy Bonnie.

-¿Sin rencores?- Pregunto dudoso el de ojos verdes, no quería que su segundo amor platónico le tomase rencor por tirarle una flecha.

-Sin rencores.- Respondio el albino tranquilamente, estaba acostumbrado a sentir altas ráfagas de dolor ¿Qué tan doloroso podría recibir una flecha? Toy Bonnie apunto, la primera flecha, cerro los ojos y lanzo. Un grito de extremo dolor se escuho en toda la pizzería, asi es, Toy Bonnie le había dado a Druan, ¿Dónde? Pues en la entrepierna, vaya, por lo visto el albino se iba a quedar sin dia del padre.

-30 minutos mas tarde.-

Druan estaba sentado en una esquina, con un tic nervioso en el ojo, pobre, aunque la herida se sano rápidamente, el trauma perseveraba en su mente, ¿Qué paso con Toy Bonnie? Pues gano el concurso al tener el puntuaje mas alto.

* * *

**Toro mecanico.**

¡Este era uno de los juegos mas extraños de la noche! Era un juego simple, el cual todo el mundo sabia las reglas, el que durase mas sobre el toro mecanico, ganaba. Pero había un pequeño problema ¡No había ningún toro mecanico! Los demás animatronicos les había tocado tener que improvisar ¿A que no adivinan quien era el toro mecanico?

Andru caminaba tranquilamente, ya se había recuperado ¡Estaba como nuevo! Pero nada dura para siempre, Todos los Freddys, Foxy y springTrap se le abalanzaron encima del pobre animatronico. Andru se enfurecio en sobremanera, y no había dudado en empezar a moverse con brusquedad para quitarse a todos los animatronicos de encima.

-Por lo visto, nuestro toro esta empezando a ponerse serio.- Comentaba Toy Chica con un micrófono en una de sus manos.

-Así es, Chici, ¡Mira! Ya se está poniendo en modo frenético.- Comento Toy Bonnie con un micrófono al igual que Toy Chica.

Definitivamente, Andru ya había logrado zafarse de 3 de los Freddys, pero SpringTrap, Foxy y el original Freddy estaban esmerados en poder dominar al ¨Toro¨.

No había pasado más de un minuto, cuando ya solo quedaba Foxy sobre Andru, el cual se movia con demasiada brusquedad, daba patadas, saltos, se movía hacia adelante, hacia todos lados.

-Veo que ya entro a modo locura total.- Comento BonBon mirando lo furioso que ya estaba Andru, y que sus ojos ahora eran similares a los de Druan.

Andru salto bastante alto, usando una pared como apoyo, todos ya sabemos cuál era su plan ¿No? Quedo con su espalda mirando al piso, iba a aplastar a Foxy con su peso, y así lo hizo, Foxy quedo estrellado en el suelo, aturdido ante la brusca montada que el ¨toro¨ le había dado.

Andru estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, camino furioso alejándose de allí, ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando a todos los animatronicos?!

* * *

**Treparse al techo.**

El que había organizado esos juegos, definitivamente no tenía más nada que hacer, el juego de ahora era, treparse al techo, el primero que cayese iba a tener que besar a Toy Bonnie, y el ultimo en caer, iba a recibir 100 dólares.

Toy Bonnie estaba cabreado, el hecho que lo considerasen una molestia o condena, lo deprimía.

Los concursantes eran Mangle y Druan. Iban para 30 minutos trepados al techo, pero sabiendo la mala suerte que pueden adquirir los personajes de Mc, justamente por la parte donde estaba Druan, estaba caminando un gato, mala suerte, Druan tuvo que soltarse al ver que huecos negros empezaban a formarse en sus manos, cayó de espaldas en el suelo, fue el primer en caer, eso significaba, que iba que tener que besar a ese estúpido travesti.

Pero dicho travesti no estaba por allí, asi que a todos les dio exactamente lo mismo, Druan suspiro aliviado ante el hecho de que no tuviese que besar a ese animatronico.

-1 hora mas tarde.-

Sabiendo el tipo de fujoshi que es la escritora de este fic, ¿Ya saben lo que puede pasar? Bueno, Druan caminaba con tranquilidad por las partes más solitarias de la pizzería, huyendo de esos extraños juegos. Ya se le quitaron las pocas ganas de participar que tenía.

Encontró a Toy Bonnie sentado tranquilamente hablando con Toy Andru, pero a penas el niño con orejas de lobo celeste se dio cuenta de la presencia de Druan, salió corriendo.

-Con que aquí estabas…- Susurro Druan un tanto dudoso, pero Toy Bonnie se le lanzo de encima, sorprendiendo al albino.

-Si he de ser tu condena…- empezó a hablar el animatronico.- Seré la condena más placentera que puedas llegar a tener.- Susurro sensualmente Toy Bonnie.

-2 horas de sexo salvaje después.-

-Wow…- Susurraba Druan estupefacto, este se encontraba en una cama, mientras que era abrazado por Toy Bonnie, este tenía su cabeza puesta sobre el pecho del albino.- Eso fue… asombroso.- Termino de decir el albino, mientras suspiraba y se acomodaba el cabello lentamente.

-Me alegra saber que te haya gustado…- Comento Toy Bonnie mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Druan.

Druan miro por unos segundos a Toy Bonie y pudo notar unas extrañas iniciales, que habían talladas en el brazo del robot ¨JSDARCCDES¨ ¿Qué mierda significaba eso?

-30 minutos más tarde.-

Druan al fin había podido sacarse a Toy Bonnie de encima, camino por el cuarto de mantenimiento, buscando el manual de instrucciones de Toy Bonnie y lo encontró, busco en el libro el significado de las iniciales tan raras, hallo al fin el significado de las iniciales ¨Juguete Sexual De Alta Resistencia Con Complejo De Esclavo Sexual¨ el libro cayó de sus manos, el alma perdida había quedado estupefacta ante su nuevo descubrimiento ¿Qué había pensado el dueño de esa pizzería al meter tales animatronicos en un lugar supuestamente infantil?

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo! Cualquier review es sumamente valorado UwU**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer. Significa un monton x3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola! Perdon por estar tardando tanto en actualizar, es que estoy mas centrada escribiendo mi otra historia (Two Moons) y me es un poco difícil pensar en capítulos para dos cosas totalmente distintas.**_

_**-Deja de hacer spam, por el amor a dios, nadie leera esa porquería de historia.- Att: Personas a las cuales no les gusta el spam.**_

* * *

**Un muy extraño guardia.**

Una noche muy tranquila, demasiado tranquila teniendo en cuenta que estaban TODOS los animatronicos, demonio y guardia en una misma sala y esta, por extraño que sonase, todavía estaba intacta, ¿Por qué estaban todos allí? Muy simple, Mike, el guardia más uke existente, los había convocado a todos para una charla.

-Muy bien, estoy un tanto cansado de ustedes...- Empezó hablando el castaño vestido de guardia mirando a todos los animatronicos que estaban jugando cartas, pero Foxy puso una cara de perro abandonado.- Si, inclusive estoy cansado de ti, Foxy.- El castaño miro obstinado a Foxy, el cual se tiro a llorar.- El caso es que, me tomare la noche libre para descansar un poco, vendrá un guardia sustituto.- Termino de decir el guardia.

-¿Jeremy?- Pregunto Foxy esperanzado.

-No, dijo que nunca más se volvería a acercar a esta pizzería, el guardia que va a venir, es algo ¨especial¨, así que les agradezco…- Miro al animatroncio cuernudo y a su inner albino, entrecerró los ojos, claramente Andru y Druan eran los dueños de la fiesta, estuviesen cerca o no.- Que se porten bien, en especial ustedes dos.- Termino de decir el castaño haciendo la seña de ¨I'm watching you¨ a Andru y a Druan.

-¡Por supuesto!- Gritaron los susodichos al unísono, mientras hacían su típica pose de juramento, ocultando una mano a sus espaldas, a la cual siempre le cruzaban los dedos.

-Bien…- Dicho esto, Mike se empezó a dirigir a la salida del local.

-A penas salga quemamos la pizzería.- Susurro Druan a Andru.

-Me leíste la mente.- Completo Andru sonriendo de manera cómplice, pero el plan de ambos se vio arruinado, al ver como entraba el otro guardia.

_-1:00 AM.-_

Todos estaban en su respectivos lugares, Druan fue el primero en moverse, era eso o tener sexo salvaje con la diva de cabello celeste, se movio ágilmente entre las sombras para evitar ser detectado, y llego en cuestión de minutos a la oficina, el nuevo guardia se encontraba de espaldas a una de las puertas, muy mala idea, Druan empezó a sacar su ¨yo¨ verdadero para darle el susto de su vida, al nuevo guardia, pero su plan, al igual que el anterior, fracaso cuando el guardia se le dio por moverse, los ojos del albino estaban abiertos como platos, lo que veía, no lo creía, ¡Era demasiado extraño como para tener sentido!

Lo último que se vio salir de la oficina fue una extraña luz blanca, salir disparada directo hacia la cabina de Andru.

_-15 minutos más tarde.-_

Esa extraña luz blanca no fue lo único que salio disparada de la oficina, varios animatronicos habían entrado con la intención de matar al guardia, pero todos salían con cara de haber visto a un muerto, el único que no había entrado era Andru.

-Te juro, eso fue lo que vi, ¡Pregúntale a los demás para que veas!- Hablaba Druan desesperado al ver que el animatronico de cabello azul eléctrico no le creía del todo.

-Es que no se, tú te fumabas con Puppet.- Respondio Andru un tanto dudoso.

-¡Eso está en el pasado!- Insistió Druan.

-Bien, iré a ver.- Fue lo último que dijo Andru antes de encaminarse hacia la oficina.

-En la sensual oficina o cuarto sin cámaras.-

Andru había llegado de lo más tranquilo, el guardia estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta, el de ojos blancos, ni corto ni perezoso, volteo la silla a ver qué era lo que tenía el nuevo guardia, abrió los ojos como platos, ¡Era el mismo! Sentado con la tableta en las manos ¡Eso carecía de todo tipo de sentido!

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Andru todavía estupefacto ante la idea de verse a si mismo todavía siendo humano.

-En realidad soy Fritz.- Respondió el guardia mientras se quitaba su disfraz de Andru dejando ver al guardia que en realidad estaba adentro, muchos le llamaban Fritz, otros le decían, Scott, pero era mejor conocido como ¨el chico del telefono¨, un chico de contextura delgada, manos vendadas (Ira saber dios porque siempre las tiene asi) y una cabeza en forma de teléfono clásico rojo.

Andru se movio hacia varios lados, el chico con cabeza de teléfono, movia su ¨cabeza¨ hacia la dirección para la que Andru tomaba.

-¿Cómo demonios puedes ver?- Pregunto el cuernudo sintiendo que su cabeza le iba a estallar, ¿Cómo un teléfono con patas podía verlo?

-Magia.- Fue lo único que respondio el teléfono con patas arqueándose de hombros, Andru entrecerró los ojos dudoso, nadie lo vencería quebrando la barrera de la lógica.

_-20 minutos mas tarde.-_

-¡Buenas noches! Me gustaría hacer una reservación en su lujoso restaurante.- Hablba tranquilamente el animatronico hablando por el parlante del teléfono de de Fritz.

-¿Reservación VIP o reservación normal?- Preguntaba tranquilamente la operadora.

-VIP, por favor.-

-¿Evento romántico o reunión de negocios?-

-Voy a celebrar un aniversario, sorpréndame.- Respondió Andru tranquilamente, Fritz estaba amarrado a su silla, y Andru felizmente hablando por teléfono.

* * *

**El terapeuta.**

¡Eso era lo que todos necesitaban! Alguien que les dijera que estaban locos, los primeros en recibir la charla fueron Freddy y su versión Toy.

-¿Por qué se sienten tan atraídos por los niños?- Pregunto serenamente el hombre mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.-¿Tuvieron alguna mala experiencia de niños?- Ante tal pregunta ambos Freddys intercambiaron miradas para luego negar lentamente.- Entonces eran malos con las chicas, ¿No es así?- Preguntas de ese tipo seguían, lo único que se supo de ambos Freddys fue que ambos salieron corriendo y llorando.

Ahora el turno de Chica y su versión Toy, un resultado similar solo que las preguntas esta vez fueron: ¿Por qué te sientes atraída a la pizza? ¿Sufriste algún abuso sexual cuando eras niña relacionado con la pizza? Y ¿Eran malas con los chicos?

¡El turno de las divas! El terapeuta apenas vio entrar a la diva de cabello celeste, no dudo en preguntarle.- ¿Cuánto cobras?- Ante tal pregunta Toy Bonnie hizo una mueca de confusión, no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería el terapeuta.

-Habla español, querido.- Pidió Toy Bonnie.

-¿Cuánto me cobras por montarte?- El terapeuta ahora estaba siendo más directo, Bonnie simplemente se dedicó a ver como su versión Toy era acosada por un cuarenton.

-Lo siento, pero no soy una prostituta.-

-Pero tienes cara.-

-Pero no lo soy.-

-Has una excepción.-

-No.-

-Si.- El terapeuta acorralo a Toy Bonnie contra la pared, e hizo notoria su erección, le sonrió tranquilamente al animatronico, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver al demon- digo, alma perdida rondar por allí.- ¿Qué mierda es esa cosa?- Pregunto el terapeuta al ver a Druan vagar tranquilamente teniendo a Puppet amarrado a su cabeza.

-Es MI novio o macho alfa castigador, depende de la situación.- Respondio Toy Bonnie sonriendo orgullosamente.

Druan giro la cabeza en la dirección donde se estaba dando la ¨consulta¨ , teniendo el presentimiento de que estaba siendo denigrado o humillado.

De una sola patada derribo la puerta interrumpiendo la consulta, para encontrarse con el panorama previamente descrito, miro de muy mala manera al terapeuta, este simplemente se alejo de Toy Bonnie un tanto temeroso, Druan respiro hondo y hablo, admitiendo lo que ya era inevitable.- Mira, puede que yo ya me halla degradado demasiado, actuando como un imbécil por un guardia que ni siquiera me llego a corresponder, trepándome al techo con animatronicos, dejarme mear por ellos, estar tan putamente ebrio o fumado para creerme un dictador, el cual soy, pero hay una sola cosa que no aceptare ¿Y sabes cual es?- Pregunto el albino sonriendo tranquilamente.

-¿Tener una consulta conmigo?- Pregunto el cuarenton pegado a la pared.

-No.- Tomo una pausa.- ¡ES SER UN CABRON! ME DA IGUAL ESTAR PUTAMENTE FUMADO Y MEADO POR ANIMATRONICOS, NO-SOY-UN-CABRON ESE ES EL TRABAJO DE ANDRU Y NO DEJARE QUE TE FOLLES A MI JUGUETE.- Dicho esto Druan elevo al terapeuta, y lo estrello contra el suelo un par de veces, rompiendo una mesa de cristal que por allí estaba, agarro el cristal.- No te voy a matar, hare algo mucho mas perverso.- Susurro el albino sonriendo como psicópata, lo ultimo que se supo de esa consulta, es que el brazo del terapeuta quedo enterrado en el mismo orto de este, si, asi es, Druan le había cortado el brazo y metido por donde no llega la luz del sol.

* * *

**Los abandonados.**

¡Oh! Pobres aquellos a los que la escritora tiene fobia, ¡Pobres seáis! ¡Asquerosos y vácanos como siempre! Oh, juguete sexual destrozado con tenencias caníbales, oh pobre de ti robot con niño obeso de forma tiene y tu el que sin traje vas ¡Oh pobres seáis! Ignorados y odiados ante muchos ojos, pocamente amados por otros, miserable vuestra existencia, o ¡Aquel olvidado de amarillo color carente de ojos!

Pasado sea este el resultado cuando sustancias herborias das a la escritora, el hablar con sentido carente imitando al bello neoclasicismo ¡Oh!

-¿Quién tomo mi porro?- Pregunta dudoso el albino de ojos de extraña apariencia.

-Por lo visto, nuestra creadora.- Carraspeo el de eléctrico azul cabello.

* * *

**Inserte titulo aqui.**

Era de dia, los niños girtaban, tiraban pizza, reian, insultaban a Andru, destruían a Mangle, fumaban con Puppet, ¡Pero que influencia! Pero había un niño especial que no estaba interesado en ninguno de los animatronicos mencionados, se había interesado en Andru, pero este, estaba colapsado por los niños que le preguntaban como venían los bebes al mundo.

Este niño miro con aburrimiento su pizza, ¡Estaba aburrido y sus padres no aparecían! Estuvo todo el dia allí, esperando a sus padres, pero sus padres lo dejaron tirado por ir a un motel, y traer mas bebes al mundo.

Dieron las 6 de la tarde, vio que la cabina de Andru, se encamino hacia esta, metio una moneda, en su respectiva ranura, Andru empezó con su tedioso monologo, el cual a la escritora le daba pereza escribir.

-Al grano, soquete.- Hablo obstinado el niño sorprendiendo el animatronico.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Dónde están mis padres?-

-En un motel.-

-¿Qué es un motel?-

-Un motel es un lugar donde los padres van y traen nuevos niños al mundo.-

\- Ya veo, ¿Eso significa que me traerán un hermanito?-

-Posiblemente.-

* * *

**Corre corre que te pillo.**

-¿Ninguno de nosotros saldrá herido?- Preguntaba dudoso Freddy, tratándose de Andru, se podría esperar cualquier cosa.

\- Ninguno.- Respondia por decima vez el de cuernos blancos.

-¿Seguro?- El que ahora le seguía era SpringTrap.

-Seguro.-

-¿Seguro seguro?- Ahora era Foxy.

-¿Por qué desconfían de mi? ¡Por dios! Es un juego infantil, jugaremos al corre corre que te pillo, yo los persigo y ustedes corren, no hay nada malo en eso ¿O si? Si yo los toco después ustedes deben perseguirme.- Explicaba Andru un tanto fastidiado.

-¿Cuál es la trampa?- Pregunta Golden Freddy cruzándose de brazos totalmente desconfiado.

-¡Pero que listo!- Exclamo Andru con sarcasmo.- La trampa esta en que yo los perseguiré con mi motosierra.- Dicho esto Andru saco su motosierra y se dedico a perseguir a todos los presentes que estaban allí con una sonrisa psicótica.

Tal vez ir a una consulta con ese extraño terapeuta no hubiese sido tan malo después de todo ¿O si?

* * *

_**Bueno y hasta aquí lo dejo porque estoy (como siempre) falta de ideas para mis fics de Fnaf, tal vez, este sea el ultimo capitulo de este fic, y haga un AU para un FoxyxBonnie, ¿Quién sabe?**_

_**-Solo los esta amenazando para que lean tu porquería de historia ¨Two Moons¨-**_

_**-CASHATE PELOTUDO.-**_

_**Bye :3 (perdonen si este capitulo no es del todo bueno, pero como ya dije, ando falta de ideas)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Advertencia: No me hago responsable por lo random que puede ser este capítulo, quedan avisados.**_

* * *

**Como iniciar un nuevo capítulo.**

_*Pregunta ignorante #666*_

¿Por qué a Mc le encanta tanto que sus personajes anden por allí descuartizando y decapitando otros personajes?

-Oh, querido, es algo muy simple de responder.- Musitaba la morena con tranquilidad.- Me gusta el gore en especial cuando cortan algo y sale demasiada sangre y pchst pcccchhhhhssttttt.- Hablaba incoherentemente la escritora mientras con un spray de pintura roja le pintaba todo el rostro a Andru.

_-Se escucha un televisor sin señal, dando a entender que era el final del blooper.-_

* * *

**Sonidos.**

-¡Hola niños!- Gritaba emocionada la albina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Es hora de nuestra parte favorita del día ¡La obra de sonidos! ¿Estáis listos para jugar?- Preguntaba sin quitar la emoción de su rostro la albina, lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un trozo de pizza al rostro y que varios niños infantilmente dijeran ¨si¨- ¡Oki Doki! Primer sonido: Metal chocando con metal.- Hablo la albina.

-…..- Los niños presentes no tenían ni remota idea a lo que se refería la albina, así que solo se encogieron de hombros.

-¡Ok! Segundo sonido: Gemidos.-

-….- ¿Cómo se le ocurre a un animatronico preguntarle tales a unos niños?

-Tercer sonido: Jadeos.-

-…-

-¿Cómo se llama la obra? ¡Andru le está dandodurocontraelmuroconamor a Bonnie!- Aplaudía infantilmente la albina, al fin y al cabo, todo era parte del show.

_-Se escucha el mismo televisor de antes.-_

* * *

**Gary-Stu.**

Claro, la escritora de este fic era capaz de vender a sus personajes por una gran cantidad de dinero, he allí la razón del porque Andru estaba amarrado con cadenas en una feria.

-¡Pasen y vean! El personaje más Gary-Stu existente en la historia ¡Andru!- Gritaba un señor con bigote hipster junto a Andru.

¡Oh! ¡A que no adivináis lo que Gary-Stu significa! Tranquilos, siempre este el frikionario para solventar vuestras dudas:

Gary-Stu: Personaje masculino con demasiadas cualidades y/o poderes, historia con más cliches, al punto de ser un personaje desesperante para otros.

El monologo del señor con bigote sumamente hipster como para ser al menos del agrado para la vista de un ciego cuando una morena (con posible mal de rabia) se le abalanzo encima a arrancarle el bigote por haber llamado a su adorado (y sumamente olvidado) personaje ¨Gary-Stu¨.

_-Se escucha el mismo televisor de antes.-_

* * *

**¡Ja!**

Volviendo a la pizzería, se encontraba Toy Freddy encima de Andru gritándole.- ¡Tu jamás serás un personaje original! ¡El arte de tu creadora es una mierda!- Gritaba Toy Freddy mientras golpeaba a Andru.

-¡Esta bien! Pero ¡¿Por qué demonios me estas pegando con una lechuga?!- Grito desesperado el peli azul intentando quitarse a la castaña de mejillas permanentemente sonrojadas junto a su lechuga justiciera de encima.

-Porque soy perfecto y tu no.- Respondió en modo ¨sifrino¨ el castaño.

-¡JA! ¡Mariposo!- Se escuchó a Druan gritar en el fondo de la escena, el cual como respuesta recibió un lechugazo por parte de Freddy.

_-Se escucha el mismo televisor de antes.-_

* * *

**Fandom.**

-Yo considero que Five Nights At Freddy's se está ganando un fandom demasiado extraño y agresivo.- Exponía débilmente la escritora, la pelea con el señor hipster la había dejado agotada, pero su discurso se vio interrumpido cuando su esclavo albino apareció de la nada.

-Literalmente has dicho ¨ ¡Satán, ven y libera toda tu furia!¨- Explico el albino señalando a las espaldas de la morena, que justamente detrás de esta venia una horda fans de FNAF sedientos de sangre, ya que alguien había ¨insultado¨ al juego de Dios.

-Oh mier- La pobre escritora ni siquiera pudo terminar su expresión cuando fue atrapada por la horda.

¨ ¡Tu arte es mierda!¨ ¨¡Estas envidiosa de que FNAF sea más original que tú!¨ ¨¡Venezolana tenías que ser!¨ ¨FNAF es 10.000.000 veces mejor que tus ideas¨ ¨Vete al demonio, morena de mierda¨ ¨FNAF es la octava maravilla del mundo¨ E insultos peores se escuchaban en la horda que quería darle caza a la escritora.

_-Se escucha el sonido ese que sale cuando una emisión es interrumpida, si ese sonido raro.-_

* * *

**Spam.**

-Eh… Hola… Soy 19051, la sombra de Mc… Eh… Ella no podrá estar disponible por un tiempo… Por razones técnicas…. Uh… Pero no se preocupen, ella me he dejado una lista de los bloopers que vienen a continuación así que el fic no se detendrá… Oh, y si no es mucha molestia, recuerden que ella tiene una historia libre de fandoms en wattpad y su cuenta de Deviant Art, si te gusta la fantasía, esa historia te encantara.- Explicaba con nerviosismo 19051.

_-Se escucha el televisor sin señal.-_

* * *

**Hastags.**

-Muy bien señores, ahora yo soy la escritora a cargo.- Hablaba 19051 poniéndose en posición de jefa mandona.- Mi antigua jefa Mc me ha dejado la lista de bloopers por hacer, hay algunos que no entiendo del todo bien, pero ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!- Esto último lo dijo con entusiasmo la joven escritora.

-Me agradas más que la anterior.- Hablo Toy Chica sonriente.

-Concuerdo contigo, es más amable.- Fulmino Chica igual de sonriente.

-Je, gracias, bueno, el primer blooper se llama ¨hastags¨ para este necesito a Freddy, Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy y Shadow Freddy, el primer hastag es: #yolo.- Leía con curiosidad la joven chica.

**-15 minutos después.-**

Se veían a todos los Freddys existentes parados sobre un extraño risco, ya mucho os habréis imaginado lo que viene después, así es, cada Freddy se tiro del risco gritando ¨YOLO¨ sin ni siquiera saber el significado de dicha palabra, la joven escritora veía desde la punta del risco como los Freddys caían sin entender del todo bien la gracia del blooper, Andru se acercó con tranquilidad a ella.

-No creo que esos paracaídas puedan con su peso a la velocidad con la que ellos caen.- Susurro el cuernudo peli azul viendo el abismo al que se habían tirado los 2 castaños, el rubio y el moreno.

-¿Pa-paracaidas?- Pregunto con nerviosismo la nueva escritora.

-Sí, paracaídas…- Andru hizo una pausa abriendo los ojos como platos.- No me digas que no les distes paracaídas.- Ante la negación de la chica, antes de que Andru replicase algo se escuchó el hermoso sonido de metal estrellándose en el suelo a la distancia.

_-Se escucha el televisor sin señal.-_

* * *

**Sin ideas.**

La antigua escritora-jefa-dictadora había vuelto, parecía estar como nueva, almenos físicamente ya que los doctores por el ámbito psicológico la habían diagnosticado como un caso perdido.

-Entonces tiraste a todos los Freddys por un risco.- Comentaba Mc rascándose la barbilla y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Aja, e-en verdad n-no quise hacerlo…- Se lamentaba 19051.

-Oh está bien, así no tendré que preocuparme por actualizar este fic ya que estoy ¨sin ideas¨- Explicaba maléficamente la morena, pero su monologo malvado fue interrumpido cuando una de las paredes estallo.

-¡¿Por qué- Empezó una chica a disparar con una AK-47.- no usas mi- Mas disparos por parte de su AK-47.- idea?!- Y mas disparos vinieron después de eso.

-¡Eres tú!-

-It's me!-

-¡Alicia!-

-¡Mc!- Y hubieron mas disparos después de eso.

_-Se escucha el televisor sin señal.-_

* * *

**E-Bay.**

Después de todos los, jodidamente extraños, sucesos que habían pasado durante toda la noche, animatronicos azotándose contra el muro, animatronicos pegándose con lechugas, tirándose de un risco gritando ¨YOLO¨, escritoras cayéndose a disparos con AK-47s, un mar de cosas habían pasado, que para criterio del pelirrojo, eran absurdas.

Cansado de ver que las cosas parecían ponerse peor, ahora había una pelea de lechugas, Andru parecía llevar la ventaja en dicha pelea, Druan simplemente estaba viendo porque la última vez que el albino había comentado, se ganó un lechugazo como respuesta.

Chica y Toy Chica tenían otra pelea sobre queso fundido, a falta de lodo, el queso sobra.

Había un gordo friki, que solo Dios sabe cómo, logro adentrarse en la pizzería y acosar a Toy Bonnie con las fantasías que solía tener con él, el peli-celeste, solo hacia notorias muecas de asco ante las fantasías del gordo.

Los Freddys estaban como nuevos, eso explicaría por qué había un Toy Freddy peleando con Andru en su épico duelo de lechugas.

Ballon Boy le estaba haciendo un privado a Marionette y a Mangle, tal acto hizo que Jeremy se arrepintiese que su trabajo fuese vigilar TODAS las cámaras de la pizzería.

Foxy, estaba jugando a los piratas con Toy Andru.

Mike asusto a Jeremy poniéndole la mano en el hombro.- Tengo una idea.- Le susurro el castaño al pelirrojo en el oído.

-¿Cuál?- La curiosidad rápidamente invadió al joven pelirrojo.

-Ya lo veras.-

-1 día y parte de otro después.-

El cuernudo peli-azul fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos, solo para percatarse que estaba amarrado con cadenas de cabeza, miro al posible causante de esto, Jeremy, el pelirrojo simplemente saludo nervioso a Andru.

-¿Có-como estas?-

-De cabeza.-

-No te pongas de mal humor conmigo to-todo fu-fue culpa de Mike.-

-No estoy de mal humor, solo quiero saber porque estoy amarrado con cadenas y de cabeza, y donde están todos.-

-E-eso es al-algo complicado de explicar.-

-Oye ¿No hueles a quemado?-

-Oh, esos son Balloon Boy y Marionette.-

Andru como pudo, giro su cabeza para ver a lo que se referia a Jeremy, lo que se encontró, no logro sorprenderlo mucho, Marionette y Balloon Boy estaban ardiendo en fuego, Toy Andru asaba unos malvaviscos y SpringTrap veía hipnotizado el fuego.

-¿Y el resto?-

-Se vendieron por E-Bay.-

-Oh.-

-Solo será por un día.-

-Entiendo.-

_**-Mientras tanto con las divas.-**_

¿Alguna vez has escuchado gritar a una mujer porque a esta se le paro una cucaracha en la cabeza? Unos gritos similares, o tal vez peores, se escuchaban en la habitación del gordo friki que se había colado en la pizzería, imagínense las guarradas que les dijo a las 2 pobres divas.

_**-Con todos los Freddys.-**_

-Los vi hace unos días tirándose de un risco, ¡Eso fue asombroso! Espero no les moleste que los escoja como maniquís de pruebas.- Hablaba una doble de riesgo mientras tiraba a Freddy del helicóptero.

Ya se imaginaran lo que pasara a continuación ¿No? YOLO.

_**-Con las Chicas y Mangle.-**_

Un restaurante, que machista, ¿Quién contrataría animatronicos infantiles para un restaurante? Por lo visto el dueño original de la pizzería (cuyo nombre se le olvido a la escritora) no era el único empresario loco.

_**-Con Foxy y Druan.-**_

Para muchos hombres, ser rodeados por miles de mujeres ha de ser el paraíso, pero para Druan y Foxy ser rodeados por fangirls que babeaban arcoíris y a simple vista se le veían las ganas de violar a los 2 pobres individuos era el infierno, algunas literalmente suspiraban, respiraban, toqueteaban, violaban con la mirada a Foxy, y Druan, el pobre albino esclavo también andaba en las mismas situaciones, pero rezando para que Andru lo encontrase y se lo llevase de allí.

* * *

_**Hey! Hoy es en Venezuela 04/06 lo cual significa que mañana será mi cumple, yay! \\(ovo)/**_

_**Espero les guste, y muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Gracias a La señorita StarBlack por su idea con lo del E-Bay, esta señorita esta escribiendo un sensual fic Jeremike llamado ¨Error¨ se los recomiendo totalmente!**_

_**Idea robada de: McRevolution, las Chicas peleando en queso fundido.**_

_**Lamento la largaaaaa demora en actualizacion, los estudios me quieren tragar viva uvu**_


	13. Por favor leer

_**Hola,gente hermosa que me lee! Aqui Mc reportandose! Como estan? Espero que bien! Como muchos ya os habreis dado cuenta, no continuaré este fic, debido a múltiples problemas que he tenido en el fandom de FNAF, el ultimo fic que haré relacionado a este fandom es: Un fic fonnie mas, y después de allí, bye bye Five Nights at Freddy's!**_

_**Se muy bien, que si este juego jamas hubiese salido, jamas hubiese conseguido conocer gente tan hermosa del internet ;-; y jamas hubiese podido concretar la personalidad de un personaje que hoy en día es uno de mis nenes más amados!**_

_**Para aquellos que les gusta mi manera de escribir y mis abstractas ocurrencias os invito cordialmente a leer mis otras historias en mi cuenta de Wattpad, mi nombre de usuario es: Mc-19051. ¡Hay buenas historias allí! Con yaoi, claro, aunque tambien hay una en proceso que es hetero.**_

_**-A yandere tale /one-shot/.**_

_**-El hermano de mi Amiga.**_

_**-Two Moons /He mejorado en mi redacción, ¡Lo juro!**_

_**Y esas serian todas :'D En verdad estaría agradecida si las leyesen y me diesen el visto bueno.**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a aquellos que me apoyaron en esta historia dejando buenos comentarios y diciendo que les parecía buena mi calidad como escritora, en verdad, los quiero .- Corazon gay.-**_

_**¡Felices fiestas!**_


End file.
